Ashes to Ashes
by Spirit0106
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Gray Snow which I recommend you read first so your not confused but I can't make you. This story isn't just a RWBY and Darksiders crossover but also several more game and anime series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, we are back. If you are new then here's something you need to do. **

**This story is a sequel to my first story, Gray Snow. I recommend reading that first before reading this, but I can't make you so it's your choice.**

**This will be a crossover of many other series to be ready.**

* * *

My alarm went off at it's usual time signaling for my team and I to get up and start our day. I got out of bed and quickly stretched out my back as Yahto hopped down from his bunk and landed next to me.

" Hey, morning." I said to Yahto who stifled yawn before returning my greeting. I looked over and saw Ashley get down from her bunk and stretched.

" Morning guys." Ashley said to us.

" Morning." Yahto and I said at the same time. The last member of our team, Rouge was struggling to get up. I looked at Yahto who nodded at me and walked over to her.

" Rouge time to get up." I said to Rouge who moaned in protest. I looked at Yahto and nodded. Yahto and I crouched down and pushed Rouge out bed, earning a short yell of protest from her. She got up and flipped us both off.

" We have things to do today. I'll make up to you later." I said to Rouge as I opened got dressed in my trench-coat that Ruby gave me and my jeans. Next was my gloves and my shoes. Yahto handed me Nirvana which I took and strapped to my side. I grabbed Death and Despair and holstered them on the holsters on my back.

I looked behind me and saw Yahto putting on his cloak, marked with his teardrop emblem on it.

" Have you seen Eclipse Rose ? " I asked Yahto as I looked around for my scythe. He did a quick double take before sheathing his twin swords on his back.

" No, does Ruby have it ? " Yahto asked me as he grabbed a brush and brushed his wolf tail. I just shook my head at the sight. " What ? "

" Nothing. Anyway, she might have it." Yahto said to me. Meanwhile Ashley had finished getting dressed and Rouge was just starting to.

" I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to find my scythe." I said to the others as I made my way to the door.

" Hold up, you forgot your other sword." Ashley said as she tossed me my retractable sword. I caught it and strapped it onto my belt.

" Thanks. Anyways, I'll catch up in a bit." I said to my team as I walked out our dorm and walked across the hall to Team RWBY's dorm and knocked. Ruby opened the door welcomed me in.

" Hey Grey, good morning to you." She said happily as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and patted her affectionately on the head.

" Ruby did you take my scythe ? "

" Eclipse Rose ? I-"

" Ruby who's at the door ? " I heard Weiss call out from inside the dorm.

" It's me Weiss." I called to her. Ruby stopped hugging me as Weiss, wearing her combat out, walked over and hugged me tightly.

" There's my Snow Angel. Have you seen my scythe ? " I asked as Weiss as we shared a quick but passionate kiss.

" Your scythe ? I think Ruby had it. Ruby." Weiss said as I looked at Ruby who looked away and whistled nervously.

" Ruby."

She looked back at me and looked down in shame as she opened the pouch on her belt and pulled out Eclipse Rose, in it's deactivated form.

" I might have...tweaked it a bit." Ruby said nervously. I backed away some and activated Eclipse Rose and looked it over. I took a quick swing and noticed that it felt lighter.

" Huh that's impressive Ruby." I said to her as I deactivated Eclipse Rose and strapped it onto my side. " I'm proud of you but ask before taking things. Ok ? "

" Yes Grey." Ruby said as she looked down in shame. I patted her on the head to cheer her up.

" It's fine, I'm not mad but if your going to borrow my things you need to ask. With that said I need to go feed Dusk." I said as to both Weiss and Ruby.

" Oohh can I come ? " Ruby asked very puppy eyed. " Me too." Weiss added.

" Why not. Come on, I'm sure he wants to see you both." I said as we made our way to the roof of the dorm to go see Dusk perched on the roof resting. I whistled and he looked up and moved over to me and poked me playfully in the chest. I smiled and scratched his neck feathers as he cawed lowly.

" Ruby and Weiss wanted to come see you. So say hi and let's get you fed." I said to Dusk as he turned to Ruby and Weiss. Ruby rubbed his mask and ruffled his feathers for him while Weiss simply rubbed his mask.

" What do you feed him ? " Weiss asked me. I sighed and walked over to a box that Dusk was hiding behind him. It was an air tight metal container that I made personally to keep Dusk's food inside and make sure that he didn't try to break into it. I opened and stepped out as the smell of venison quickly filled my knows.

" Dusk eats whatever he wants but he recently figured that he'd eat a deer and then an elk when we took a trip to visit moms grave. So, Dusk decides that he's gonna eat the deer on our way back and next thing I know, he's bugging me about wanting deer meat when he's at Beacon so I ended up ordering him food every few weeks just so he can be happy and stop bugging me." I told them as I pulled pieces of deer meat and jerky out and tossed them to Dusk, who caught them in his beak and ate them.

" Nevermore eat deers ? " Ruby asked curiously as Dusk squawked.

" Yes, they eat anything meat related but DUSK, bugs me when he want's more deer to eat." I said in annoyed way as I threw Dusk another piece of deer meat. I closed the metal container tightly and moved it to the side as Dusk pecked at the lid trying to get it open.

" That was the deal, once in the morning and once before you sleep. You know how to hunt." I said to Dusk who pecked my chest, slightly annoyed. He cawed lowly before I felt a cold feeling in my chest. I sighed loudly, before I opened the container fully and moved it over to Dusk, who cawed happily and began to eat the deer meat inside happily.

" I wonder sometimes if you're worth the extra trouble sometimes. We'll go flying later." I said to Dusk who ignored me and continued eating. I shook my head at him before walking back over to Weiss and Ruby.

" Wow he really likes deer." Weiss said in amusement.

" Don't remind me. Well I heard we have a new teacher so let's get going." I said to Weiss and Ruby who trailed behind me.

" Who do you think it is ? " Ruby asked.

" We'll find out."

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, and my team were sitting in class and it was only us since everyone else was tired of waiting for our new teacher since he or she hadn't shown up in twenty minutes so they left.

" I'm sooo bored ! " Rouge complained she moved around aimlessly.

" Just give it time." Weiss said as she filed her nails.

I suddenly heard footsteps a few feet away. I turned and saw a man wearing a red two-tailed coat with an upturned collar and short black cuffs along with buckles running through the coat. He was wearing a pair of black pants as well. He had white hair and pale blue eyes.

He had a large broadsword with heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip was plain, but the guard was skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull was that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull and both appeared to be screaming.

He stopped at his desk and looked at the class.

" Well I'm late but you all can ignore that part. Now then I count 12 of you, meaning three teams. I'll just skip roll-call and go straight to combat but I'm your Professor. You all can call me just Professor, Dante, or Professor D."

Yang giggled under her breath earning a elbow to the rib cage by Blake.

" Now then first is... Team Jun-Jup-Juniper, got it. All right first is Jaune Arc." He said as he read through Team JNPR's file. Team JNPR got up and walked to the side of the room. Jaune walked to the middle and he looked a little nervous.

" All right kid, let's see what you got kid." Dante said as Jaune drew his sword and shield and got into a defensive stance. Jaune didn't move until Dante taunted him, calling him rainbow shield. Jaune charged and swung but Dante side-stepped and kicked him in the stomach sending Jaune skidding back across the floor.

" That looked painful. You done kid ? " Dante said as Jaune got up and glared at him but panted at the same time.

" Not..yet." Jaune said as his white aura began to create a full suit of armor and envelope him until he looked like a literal knight in shining armor. Everyone but me looked surprised because that what Jaune was learning to properly do. A spectral knight manifested behind Jaune and equipped a sword and shield as well.

" Oh that's nice, really brings out the blue in your eyes. Now I think I've seen that before somewhere ? " Dante said to Jaune as Jaune swung along with the avatar. Dante ducked and then grabbed his sword from his back before swinging it like a bat and sending Jaune flying back over to his team, crushing his aura armor as well.

" Ow." Jaune said weakly as he landed and Pyrrha ran to his side and made sure he was all right. Dante sheathed his sword back on his back and grabbed another file.

" Not bad kid, if it were someone else they wouldn't be standing and the Grimm would be dead but I'm experienced. Next time kid. All right next is Nora Valkyrie ." Dante said as Nora walked to the center.

Nora grabbed Magnhild and aimed it at Dante in grenade launcher form. Dante held his hands up in mock surrender before jokingly put them down. Nora smiled darkly and fired twice at Dante. Dante took a step back before spinning forward a step, catching Nora's rounds and throwing them back at her, sending her flying back. Nora got up and switched to hammer mode as she jumped and smashed down at Dante who blocked it with his sword before disarming Nora and batting her towards Jaune and Pyrrha.

" Brute force huh ? I can see why your a huntress in training but sometimes you gotta have a plan. Tanking it won't always do. Next is Pyrrha Nikos huh." Dante said as Pyrrha looked over Jaune and Nora before taking a calming breath.

" Oh I watched you on the Mistral Tournament. Nice job but let's see what you got." Dante said as Pyrrha got Milo and turned it into a rifle and firing at Dante. Dante rolled out of the way and caught the next bullet that got fired at him.

" That's dangerous." He said jokingly as Pyrrha charged at him. She swung but he somersaulted over her and took her weapon before landing. He threw it aside and grabbed his sword again and swung downwards at Pyrrha but it stopped and Dante looked surprised before took the chance and hit him with her shield. He recovered and charged again, he swung but it didn't stop as he batted Pyrrha back over to Team JNPR and kicked her weapon over to her.

" Magnetism huh ? That certainly is useful but sometimes law's like gravity are meant to be broken. But I admit, would've gotten anyone else, didn't charge right away but planned out. Like that but this isn't a tournament. Next is... Lie Ren."

Ren sighed and walked into the center. He shot his weapons out from his sleeves and aimed at Dante who grabbed pistols that looked similar to mine and aimed at Ren also.

" Howdy partner. Let's not do notin foolish." He said in a bad accent to Ren who groaned in annoyance. Ren opened fire and so did Dante as they both quickly fired. They both stopped as Ren charged at Dante and kicked at him, but Dante kicked back, making their blows meet. Ren reeled in and slashed at Dante with StormFlower but Dante blocked with his arm and quickly struck Ren in the stomach before kneeing him and sending him over to the others.

" Well that was impressive kid, going mono a mono with me. Next time, you gotta know your limits.. and then break them. Next is Team Ruby. Nice name." Dante said as team RWBY got up and walked over to the opposite side of the room.

* * *

" All right first up is a Ruby Rose. Rose huh." Dante said as Ruby walked to the center. " Summer's daughter." Dante said to himself but my hearing was good enough to hear and it looked like I was the only one who did. Ruby took a breath before activating Crescent Rose and getting into a ready stance.

" Oh a scythe huh, haven't seen that one in a while. Wonder how he's doing." Dante said as Ruby used her speed semblance and appeared on Dante's desk behind him and swung at him. Dante put his arm up to block the strike and succeeded, surprising Ruby enough for him to grab the blade of Crescent Rose and fling it and Ruby into the wall but she recovered and shot back off the way and bolted towards Dante using her momentum and her semblance to drop-kick Dante in his chest, sending his skidding back but still standing. Ruby shot forward again but this time Dante side-stepped her and grabbed her cape, and using her momentum, threw her towards the beaten Team JNPR, face first into the wall. Ruby fell from the wall onto her back and I'm sure she was seeing stars or Beowolves.

" Not bad Rose, not bad at all. Well next up is a Weiss Schnee. Huh I think I did some work for your father, well let's see what you got."

Weiss looked at me nervously before stepping to the center and drew Myrtenaster and went into a fencing stance.

" I'm not fighting you." Weiss said suddenly, surprising even Dante.

" Pardon ? "

" You're trying to show us our strengths and our weaknesses, very differently before offering indirect advice about it. I know my faults and know how to improve them. I refuse to duel you as of now." Weiss said as she walked over to the rest of Team JNPR and Ruby as she helped them all recover. Ashley got up and followed her as she began to heal the others.

" Well... that was disappointing. I assume the rest of you refuse as well ? " Dante asked as Rouge, Blake, Yahto and I got up. Dante stopped us and pointed at me while reading a file.

" Grey Rose, you're fighting."

_Dammit !_ I swore internally as Yahto patted me on my back. " It was an honor knowing you." Yahto said as he walked away with Blake. I stood there and contemplated ways of revenge. I quickly snapped back to reality and walked to the center and stared down Dante.

" Well let's see what you got." Dante said as he grabbed his sword and used it as a cane blade first. I slowly drew Nirvana and went into a fencing stance.

Dante pulled his sword-arm back and shot forward, gliding across the floor as our blades connected. We broke off and I swung at Dante as he blocked my strikes, he wielded his sword like it was nothing it was nearly as tall as he was. I flurried my blade and went for a stab but Dante jumped out of the way pushed the back of my head, making me over extend myself but I recovered and quickly spun and kicked him across the face. He sprung forward a swung at me. I put Nirvana up to block but Dante knocked it from my hands as he swung at me. He swung again but I put up my left arm and caught it with a dark aura arm.

" Not bad kid. Let's see what you got." Dante said smugly as I shrugged him back and called on my dark aura. My dark wings materialized, my eyes changed and I formed a mid-night broadsword, the same as Dante's. Dante looked me over and smirked before hefting his sword onto his shoulder and looked at me again. This wasn't a person I could beat normally so I had to go all out and take my chances.

" Well now. This is a surprise. Well come, let's see what you got in this look." Dante said as he swung his sword aimlessly until we charged. Our blades collided several times as I kicked back him away before grabbing Death and firing at him. He drew his silver gun and fired back, both of us stopped as I watched him shoot my rounds out of the air. I dashed forward went for a stab to his chest but he parried and jumped into the air before driving his sword downwards out me.

" No you don't ! " I shot a dark aura arm at him but a red glyph appeared under him, elevating him and making me miss. Dante slammed down and drove his feet into chest, knocking me too the ground. I got knocked to my back but I tried to get up but Dante put one foot on my chest and another on my sword arm. He put his sword to my neck and looked down at me while panting slightly but he quickly stopped.

" You're not bad kid. Stay afterwards, we're having a little chat. The rest of you can leave." Dante said as he helped me up and I called my dark aura back so I returned to normal. I walked over and picked up Nirvana as the others left.

Weiss quickly walked over and we shared a quick kiss before she left with the others. When they were gone I looked at Dante as a chair moved across the floor and positioned itself across from his desk. I sat down looked at Dante who had a scroll opened.

" So let's talk. Is there a reason you asked me to stay ? "

" Yeah there is. Several things actually but one step at a time." Dante said casually as I heard the door open behind us. I looked behind me and saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walking in.

" Ah Ozzy and Glynda good to see you." Dante said as they made their way to over to us.

" What are you doing Dante ? " Professor Goodwitch asked with the tone of annoyance.

" Having a student-teacher meeting is all. What brings you both by ? "

" You were late this morning. As a result most of your class left and now-"

" I get it Glynda you're not happy. I'll make it up to you. Heads I do the paperwork, tails you do it." Dante said as he got a coin from his pocket and flipped it into the air and it landed on it's sides on the table before spinning and landing on heads.

" Well that settles it." Professor Goodwitch said as she walked away.

" I'll keep this brief. Dante is your a new teacher and your personal tutor. It'll all make sense in do time." Professor Ozpin said before walking away and leaving with Professor Goodwitch.

" Well she's as melodramatic as always but anyways that's one thing out the way the next is-"

" You were just holding back. You caught bullets and shot mines out the air. You could have ended all those matches quicker but you tested us instead. Also, you knew me and Ruby's mom, Summer Rose. How ? "

" Well aren't you the perceptive one. More exactly, I know your father, good guy by way. Your mother was a nice lady, very beautiful too but I digress. Your sword, can I see it ? " Dante asked me. I unsheathed Nirvana and handed it to him. He looked it over and nodded at it before eyeing the runes along the blade before smirking.

" Where did you get it ? " Dante asked me as he handed me back my sword.

" It was a gift from Weiss, my girlfriend. It was a gift for our anniversary and why am I telling you this much." I said quickly as I face-palmed myself and sighed as Dante laughed quickly.

" Do you what those runes are on your blade ? "

" Well from what I've seen and researched they're meant to be a bane of demons. Meaning that this sword was made to kill Grimm."

" Close enough those I can how see you'd think that. That sword... what do you call it anyway ?"

" Nirvana."

" The runes and blade are unique but it's not my place to tell. But I can get you answers. I'm sure you want to know who your father is and if you have family besides Ruby and Qrow."

" Not exactly but yeah I do want to meet him."

" Well I'll give him a call and tell him that you and your sister are both here. I'm sure he's been wanting to meet you both after so long, it'll be a heartwarming family reunion." Dante said to me as he opened his scroll and started typing.

" I doubt it'll be heartwarming but it'll be something. So if your my tutor then what are you going to teach me ? "

" Well we'll figure that out later." He said as he waved my question off casually as he stopped typing on his scroll.

" Alright then if that's all then I'm leaving. See you next time Professor Dante." I said as I got up.

" Just Dante, you can drop the formality Grey." He told me as I stopped walking and looked back at him.

" Is that so ? Well then, alright Dante. I'll see you next time." I said to him as he smirked and stopped typing on his scroll and waved me off. I shook my head and left class. Weiss was waiting for me outside and I took her hand in mine.

" You were in there for a while. Everything alright ? "

" You know how I met your parents ? "

" Yeah."

" Well I think you'll all be meeting me and Ruby's dad."

* * *

When Grey left Dante opened the phone on his scroll.

" Hello, yeah I'd like a salami pizza with no olives. Just put it on my tab and have it delivered to Beacon." Dante said to the speaker as he hung up and dialed his next contact.

" Hey man, long time no speak. Yeah I'm a teacher at Beacon and you won't believe who my students are. Nope, it's your kids. Yeah they..hello ? Hello ? " Dante said he looked and saw the person on the other line had hung up. He silently smirked and closed his scroll before setting his feet down and looking at the paperwork on his desk.

" Nope. Trish can get this one. Now we play the waiting game."


	2. Chapter 2

" WE'RE GOING TO MEET OUR DAD !? " Ruby beamed as I told all of Team RWBY, JNPR, and my team that me and Ruby's dad would be seeing us soon.

" Dante said that he would call him. I wouldn't get your hopes up that he will show up." I added as I took a sip from my grape soda.

" You sound like you aren't excited to finally see dad." Ruby said as she ate a cookie but looked sadly at me. I downed the last of my soda before crushing the can.

" Ya I can finally meet your father. You should be anxious." Weiss said from spot next to me. I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I doubt it worked because of the look she gave me.

" What's wrong ? " Weiss asked me.

" Yeah you seem... off, like you don't want to meet him." Yahto added he took a sip from his coffee. I was still contemplating revenge after that little stunt but I shook my head and forced a smile.

" Guys really I'm fine."

" No you're not. I know a fake smile when I see one." Jaune suddenly, surprising everyone but mostly me.

" I said I'm fine, ok guys. I really appreciate your concern but I'm fine really." I said the others, even Nora looked like she wasn't buying it and they weren't letting up. I breathed and sighed heavily before I got up and dusted myself off as the others looked concerned at me.

" Is it so hard to believe that I'm fine ? " I asked everyone who all answered unison.

" Yes."

I shook my head and walked out of the cafeteria without another word.

* * *

" _**Well that was a show. Aside from your little drama thing going on, when's our next fight ? " **_My dark-self said suddenly. He rarely spoke unless we were in a fight so this was a surprise to me.

_" Sometimes I forget that you're still there. And seriously our next fight ? That all you care about ? "_

**_"_ _We're the same person but our...ideals are different. That said I know you don't wanna talk about our father so let's go kill something instead oh and heads up twins inbound._**_" _He said quickly as I came face to face with Melanie and Miltia.

" Grey ! " Melanie said suddenly as hugged me tightly, still wearing their trademark dresses and makeup. I awkwardly hugged her back she let go and Miltia just shook her head at her sister behavior.

" Hey twins, why the sudden hug ? " I asked as Melanie brushed herself off.

" We never got to properly thank you, you know.. for everything. It really means a lot to us." Melanie said with her hands behind her back and moved around on the back of her feet. A stark difference to the confident Melanie I remember meeting.

" Your both welcome but I need to get going." I said to them both but Miltia's face went up as if she remembered something.

" Oh I almost forgot. There's a ursa den in the Emerald Forest that needed to be cleared out and-"

" I'll deal with it. I was heading there anyway." I said as I walked by them. It might have come off colder than I wanted it to but I needed to be alone right now

* * *

I looked around and firmly planted Nirvana in the neck of an already dead Ursa that I was sitting on the back off.

_**" Dear god that was boring, you'd think killing a whole ursa den would be more enjoyable. Well at least we got a**_** prize.**" My dark-self said, he was referring to the mask of an Ursa that he retrieved after he slaughtering the den. I decided to let him take the lead and go on a small but productive rampage.

" _Fight's aren't supposed to be fun. Why'd you even take the mask ? We already-"_

**_" Heads Up_**_ !"_ He said suddenly as I looked up and saw a Ursa that he thought he killed charging at me. I summoned my aura arms and smacked it across the ground but it got back up and charged. I jumped off the perch of the dead Ursa and landed in front of the one in front me. It growled at me before standing on its hand legs and roared at me. I shook my head and formed an aura great sword before cleaving the Ursa in half at the waist. I let the blade dissipate as its upper half slowly slid from the rest of the body. I sat back down on the corpse of the Ursa that had Nirvana firmly placed in its neck.

_**" So now that I got that out of our system, stop being a pansy and get focused. I could care less about your whole family issue but if it interferes with me killing something I'm getting involved. So get up , go buy or make an apology gifts for Weiss and Ruby and stay FUCKING FOCUSED." **_My dark self ended by verbally kicking. I was shocked but quickly realized that he was right and that I was letting my emotions get the better of me.

" _Your right. Funny how being scolded by myself puts things in perspective."_

**_" Don't care. Wake me up when something interesting happens. Until then fuck off."_**

_" Man you are a real prick."_

**_" I'm you so joke on you."_** He said as he went quiet. I shook my head and grabbed Nirvana before jogging back to Beacon.

* * *

As made my back I saw the familiar spire and academy that I called my home. I looked around and saw Titus on a bench talking to another student was even taller than him. He saw me and waved me over, and I thought why not and walked over.

" Grey can I ask you a quick question ? "

" Uh sure I guess." I said casually to Titus.

" I'm telling you there's nothing you can do but tell her to ignore them." The other student said to Titus. He was wearing gold and black armor and he had red eyes but they seemed more fake then flesh and blood.

" Oh sorry I'm Orion Pax, member of Team TORO." He said as he gave me a friendly wave. He seemed like a really nice person.

" Grey Rose, leader of Team GRAY."

" Well nice to meet you. Anyway Titus what did you want to ask him ? "

" Grey, your a Faunus so can I get your advice on this. You remember Sky Jumper right ? "

" Your daughter right ? " I asked as I recalled the little girl with emerald green eyes and black raven wings.

" Yeah well she punched a kid in her class out for calling her a freak." Titus said in tone that easily gave away how troubled he was.

" The wings ? " I asked him.

" Yeah. How do you deal with things like that. Being called a freak and such. I mean you don't have to answer but I just-"

" No I get. Well I'm able to hide my ears so that eliminates most of my problem. When I'm out and I let my ears show, yeah I get dirty looks and people whisper under their breaths but that's what happens. I've dealt with people who call me a freak, some I just ignore but others attack me for it and they regret it soon afterwards." I said to Titus who put his head in his hands and sighed.

" Well have you ever...not wanted your ears ?"

" No why is...Don't tell me that-"

" Yeah she said she didn't want to be a freak because the kid was picking on her because of her wings. I don't know what to do man. It's just.. I don't know."

" I think I can help." I said to Titus who visibly perked up and smiled at me.

" Thanks man, I owe you one." Titus said gratefully to me.

" It's no problem. Anyways I'm heading to the forge area but let me know if you need me." I said to Titus as we opened our scrolls and exchanged contacts. When we were finished I waved them goodbye and continued along my way.

* * *

The heat of the forge makes things unbearable sometimes because of all the dark clothing I wore but I wiped my brow and focused on the task ahead of me. I picked up the small circular pieces of metal with a pair of tongs and set them inside a bucket of water next to me. I stepped back as the steam violently hissed as the metal and water made contact.

I pulled out the metal pieces and set them down on the work-bench next to me and looked them over. They were a pair of silver rings that I made for Weiss and I . I looked it over and was satisfied with my work but it needed one more touch and that was something I couldn't do here. I needed it engraved and that was something I wasn't confident in doing myself. I made my way to the Beacon Garage's and saw a familiar face.

" Ared ? " I asked in surprise as he moved under his sports car and got up.

" Hey man, what's up ? "

" Nothing much I was heading to Vale so I can finish Weiss' gift." I said as I pulled the ring from my pocket and showed it to Ared who looked it over and smiled.

" Nice, you really like the forge. You could really be a craftsman of any kind if you wanted."

" Yeah but you're the mechanic of this duo. Anyway I'll catch up with you later. I need to get this done, hey don't tell anyone else alright." I said as I got on Nightfall, and revved the engine.

" No problem. Oh and Grey, thanks for telling me about that coffee shop. Miria loved it."

" No problem man, I'll see you later." I said to Ared as I drove away and waved Ared goodbye as I made my way into Vale.

* * *

" Yahto have you seen Grey ? " Weiss asked Yahto as she walked into Team GRAY's dorm-room. Yahto was the only one their along with Blake as both sat on Yahto's bed while watching a movie.

" No idea. I'd say just leave him alone for a while. He'll be back." Yahto said while he held Blake in a hug as she sat in front of him. Weiss sighed and plopped down onto Rouge's bed.

" How do you two make things work ? You don't ever seem to have problems. I don't get it." Weiss said in frustration as Yahto and Blake both sighed.

" Who says things are always easy ? You just have to take everyday in stride." Yahto said as Blake looked over at Weiss.

" He's just dealing with his own issues. Everyone has them. Don't expect him to tell you everything after all he's been through, there are things I don't know about Yahto and things he doesn't know about me but that's fine. We tell each other when we're ready." Blake said to Weiss, earning an affection hug from behind by Yahto.

Weiss couldn't help but smile weakly at them at the relationship they had. " I guess your right, well I have homework to do so I'll see you both later. Thanks again."

" No problem Weiss." Blake said as Weiss stepped out and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and sighed before hearing a small moan come from Team GRAY's room as the volume of the TV went up slightly enough to drown out the sound of what was happening inside as the sound of a lock was made. Weiss stood there befuddled and blood rushing to her cheeks as she nervously walked away from the dorm and headed over to her teams dorm to find Ruby laying on her bed sadly.

" Hey Weiss. Have you seen Grey ? I wanted to call him but I don't know if I should. He seemed upset and I don't know what to do." Ruby said as Weiss as she sat down next to her.

" I think...he just needs some space." Weiss said, trying comfort herself and Ruby.

* * *

" Welcome to All That Shines." The greeter said as he opened the glass doors and let me inside the jewelry store. It was the same place I bought Weiss her necklace and since they did well on it the last time, I figured to come back and have them engrave the ring I made for Weiss.

" Ah , welcome back. I assume your here for another piece ? " The woman at the counter asked me as I walked over to her.

" Not exactly. I wanted to know if I could have this engraved." I said as I put one of the silver rings on the counter. The woman took it and looked it over.

" MY my, it's a wonderful piece. Here just sign this and write what you have engraved on it." She said as she handed me a clipboard and a pen. On the clipboard was simple transaction form. I signed all that was needed it back to the woman before taking a seat and waiting.

* * *

I walked back into the dorms and headed to my dorm to drop-off some of my things. I tried to open my door and realized it was locked. I used my scroll and unlocked it and walked in and closed the door behind. I looked around and saw cloths thrown across the far side of the dorm. I took a smell of the room and picked up two familiar scents. It take a genius to realize what happened.

" So you two had fun ? " I asked as I looked up at Yahto bunk, as him and Blake's head peeked from under their covers, I could see the embarrassment in their faces.

" Either of you seen Weiss ? I wanted to give her something." I said as I placed Nirvana on the workbench along with my retractable sword and Eclipse Rose.

" Um try team RWBY's dorm." Blake said nervously and at that pointed I broke out in laughter.

" I'm sorry but the irony is too much ! AHAHAH, the most emotionless people are the first couple that does this. AHAHAH. Just clean up afterwards, and you since most of the team are Faunus we can smell you." I said between my laughter causing Yahto and Blake to facepalm in embarrassment.

" Please don't tell the others."

" No problem, have fun you two." I said as I made my way to the door but stopped before looking back at them both.

" Use protection always." I added before leaving. I made sure to commit their reactions to memory as I closed the door behind and went over to Team RWBY's dorm and knocked.

" It's open."

I opened the door lightly and saw Weiss sitting at the desk going over some homework. I closed the door behind me and walked behind her.

" I wonder what Grey could have done ? Probably out making an apology gift for making a certain white-haired girl worry." I said sarcastically as Weiss turned around in surprise as opened my arms for a hug.

" Grey !" She said in surprise as I got my hug from her. " What gift are you talking about ? "

I reached into my pocket with one hand and covered her eyes with another hand. I took her hand in mine and placed the ring in her hand. She opened her eyes and looked shocked.

" Read it." I said as she held it up to her eyes.

" To my Snow Angel, no matter where we are, near or far, I'll be here when you need me." Weiss read from the ring as she stopped and eyed a sigil that I placed on the ring.

" What's this ? " She asked she looked at the ring. I smirked and put on a similar ring that I made along with hers. It didn't have an engraving but it did have the same sigil as hers. She put on her ring, and I poured a small amount of aura into mines. When I did Weiss looked at the ring on her finger and her eyes went up in shock.

" Wow, what was that ? "

" That's the link I made between the rings. I'll always be with you, even if I'm not here. You just need to concentrate and send a mental message to me. I got the idea when I realized that Dusk and I can do the same thing without a matter of distance, so take that idea, with a little dust and thinking and you get these."

" You never stop surprising me. That's actually really impressive, and the ring is beautiful." She said happily as she hugged me.

" Well I'm glad you liked it."

" Well it looks like the sun is going down." Weiss said, catching my attention as I looked and saw that the sun was starting to set.

" Looks like it, so what do you want to do ? " I asked Weiss who blushed nervously.

" Well...the others are gone and we're alone."

"...Oh I see where this is heading."

* * *

_Next Day _

" Well kids today is the day. Grey, Ruby, you both ready to meet your dead old dad ? " Dante asked me and Ruby as we waited with him as airships began to land.

" I'm nervous but I'm happy so I guess that counts for something." Ruby said nervously before turning to me. " You ok ? "

" Not really but might as well meet him." I said trying to reassure Ruby. Just then the airship's hatch opened and several groups of students walked out, not paying us any mind. When everyone else disembarked, another person stepped off.

He was wearing what looked like mechanical armor and had a dark-colored cloak wrapped around his neck the that trailed behind him, nearly touching the ground. He was wearing a mask like helmet that had the symbol of what looked like a horse, he had slicked black hair and it looked like his eyes were yellow.

He looked around until he saw Dante and walked over and stopped in front of us. The silence was unnerving until Dante walked forward the two shared an almost brotherly hug before Dante turned to me and Ruby.

" Strife, meet your kids again. Grey and Ruby, meet your father, Strife." Dante said as the man now know as Strife looked at me and Ruby.

" D-Dad ? " Ruby asked nervously before the man nodded and held his arms open.

" Hey Ruby, can dad have a hug ? " He asked nicely prompting Ruby to smile with relief and run into his arms.

" DAD ! " Ruby cried out happily as her and Strife hugged happily.

" You have your mothers eyes." Strife said, to Ruby and me. I made sure to keep my emotions in check so Weiss didn't know what was happening via the ring I gave her.

" What's behind the mask ? " Ruby asked him curiously.

" Helmet. And since you asked." He said as he took of his helmet and revealed his face. He had average features but his eyes stood out the most, yellow wolf eyes, which would explain why I have Faunus features and Ruby didn't, because I took after our father while she took after our mother.

" Well looks like you got my half of the family, trait wise, Grey." Strife said to me. I could tell that he was referring to my ears that I had showing.

" Looks like it." l said to him.

" I get that you probably didn't want to meet me but we need to talk."

I shook my head and held back the lightning was silently sparking around my arms.

" You...don't have the right to act like a father when you just show up. I'm done here." I said as I walked away without a second thought.

* * *

As Dante, Ruby and Strife watched Grey leave Dante slowly clapped.

" That's a new record Strife, about 2 minutes and he already hates you." Dante said, catching Ruby off-guard.

" Thank god Death isn't here to see this. He would never let me hear the end of this. Dante, does he have the sword ? "

" Yeah and I gotta say, pretty clever thing you and Fury planned." Dante said. Ruby was staring to feel confused beyond measure.

" Can someone tell me what's going on !? "

" Oh sorry Ruby. Well since I'm here, feel like showing me your team ? " Strife said, successfully changing the topic.

" Oh yeah come on ! There's Ruby, Weiss, Blake and the others come on ! " Ruby said happily while pulling her father along, leaving Dante alone by himself.

" Well I've done my part. Might as well order a pizza."


	3. Chapter 3

" So you're Grey's father ? Well It's a pleasure to meet you finally." Weiss said courteously as she bowed politely.

" You can drop the formalities young lady." Strife said to Weiss, trying to avoid any issues.

" So this is your boyfriend's and Ruby's dad ? " Blake said as she closed her book and looked at Strife from the dorm.

" Boyfriend's dad ? Oh right, my son has a girlfriend." Strife as he eyed Weiss from behind his helmet. Weiss doing her best to remain calm and confident but on the inside she was anything but.

" Well who my kids date are their business. I'm proud of you Ruby, getting moved ahead two years." Strife said proudly as he patted Ruby on the head.

" Grey does that too."

" Where is he any-"

" Dad ? While you and Professor Dante were talking, you mentioned something about a sword ? Did you mean Nirvana, the sword he carries around ? " Ruby asked curiously, as all of Team RWBY looked towards Strife, awaiting an answer.

" That's right. That sword is special, because of the runes etched on it."

" But I got him that sword for our anniversary."

" I know. See their aunt Fury and I came up with a little plan. A plan that I will not tell you about until Grey get's back. Where the hell is that boy anyway ?"

" Well team we have a new mission ! Operation Lost Pup is a go ! " Yang cheered excitedly as everyone looked at her.

" God dammit Yang."

* * *

" Trish did you bring Alastor ? " Dante asked Trish as she walked in but he didn't lift his eyes from the magazine he was reading.

" This could be a very horrible idea, you could end up-"

" He'll be fine, he's Strife's son. Besides, I've been meaning to get rid of that stupid sword and the kid could put it to better use. " Dante said not looking from his magazine until a sword flew threw the air, slicing the magazine in half and impaling Dante through the chest, sending him to the ground as lighting trailed the length of the sword.

Any other person would be dead and anyone who watched would be shocked in terror but Dante and Trish were far from normal. Trish simply laughed at Dante's misfortune as Dante groaned in frustration.

" I think that 'stupid sword' heard you." Trish said in between laughs as Dante forced himself up, with Alastor still impaled in his chest. He grabbed it by the grip and forced the blade out before planting it in the ground.

" I hate this thing."

* * *

" Rose, small coffee ? " The waitress called out. I raised my hand and she walked over and set down my drink carefully.

" Thanks." I said as I handed her 20 lien and a 20 lien tip, which she took gratefully before asking, " Is there anything else you'd like ? "

" No, thank you."

" Ok, well enjoy your stay." She said politely as she walked away. I took a sip from my coffee and watched as the evening sun lazily moved across the sky.

_" So this is what's really happening. My father's actually here and how I supposed to react ? Pissed more than likely, you can't just disappear for years and expect me to just accept this."_

I quickly realized that I was to arc small sparks of lightning that I quickly brought under control. I finished the rest of my coffee and left the coffee shop but not before getting a creampuff on the way out. Hey even a wolf likes sweets.

I walked out and mounted Nightfall and revved the engine, I checked and was glad to see that both my guns were there, along with my two swords and scythe.

" HELP ! "

I sighed and located the source of the scream. I saw a man with a ski mask running my way, holding a purse, obviously stolen. I got off my motorcycle and tripped the would be robber as he ran past me. He fell face first and threw the purse into the air as he fell. I caught the purse in my outstretched hand and planted my foot on the robbers neck, preventing him getting up.

" Seriously ? In broad daylight. You're an idiot." I said as the woman ran over to me and grabbed her purse before thanking me immensely. She spat in the muggers face before kicking him unconscious as the police arrived and hand-cuffed him.

I took that as a chance to leave the scene without a second thought. I mounted Nightfall and checked my scroll and decided that I had to face him sooner or later. I revved Nightfall's engine and reluctantly drove back to Beacon.

* * *

Strife walked through the halls of the dorms while attempting to find his AWAL son. Strife could just hear the remarks he would be getting from War, Fury and Death worst of all if they learned that his son openly rejected. Death worst of all would never let him live this down even if hell itself froze over.

While walking Strife continued to search for Grey, he couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness he recalled the day both Grey and Ruby were born respectively but that quickly faded as he recalled why he had to leave and what that had caused.

He shook his head rapidly trying to rid himself of his thoughts and focused on finding his son, wherever he was, until he got a message on his scroll. After giving it a quick read over, he closed it and drove his fist into the wall.

" Death you sarcastic bastard."

* * *

I looked around and saw that I was the only outside of Dante's classroom. I entered the class and the rest of Team RWBY, JNPR and my team and they were all waiting on me, it looked like.

" And I told he'd show up sooner or later." Yang said to Rouge who groaned in annoyance before handing he a small bag of coins, I assumed they made a bet of when I would show up. I thought about leaving before I was gently shoved into the class completely.

I looked back and saw it was my "dad" who shoved me in.

" All right I'll bite, what's going on ? " I asked as he walked me over to the center of class where a sword was planted firmly in the ground. The blade had a dragon designed guard that made it appear like the blade was exiting the dragons mouth.

" Oh this, consider it our gift to you. " I heard a feminine voice say. I turned out and saw a woman with purple hair and she was wearing a two pieced armor set. What stood out the most was that she had yellow eyes, like Strife'...wait that meant-

" Who are you exactly ? " I asked her. She stopped in front of me before grabbing my cheeks and looking me over but let go shortly after.

" Well aren't you a handsome one. I'm your auntie Fury. Well it's nice to finally meet you." She said as she patted my head.

" I have an aunt ? "

" Well you have me and your two other uncles. But that'll have to wait, first things first, Strife are you sure." She asked Strife, who nodded in response.

" What exactly is going ? " I asked them before they pointed at the sword in the middle.

" Can I see your sword ? " Fury asked me. I assumed she meant Nirvana, so I handed it to her and she looked it over before waving her hand across the length of the blade making the runes glow.

I was completely confused what was going until she stabbed me dead center in chest with Nirvana. My aura should have stopped the blow but it didn't.

I fell to my knees as I coughed up blood. I just got stabbed by my aunt, who considered this a gift.

" GREY ! "

Weiss and the others ran over to me and Ashley went to grabbed Nirvana but a repulsing glyph appeared sent prevented her from doing it. A bigger glyph appeared on where I was standing a Fury waved her arm across and everyone but her, Dante and Strife were sent flying into the walls.

_Well this is one way to killed. _

" GREY ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

" I HAVE A SWORD IN MY CHEST ! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT !? " I quickly felt myself starting to lose feeling before a searing pain in my chest. It felt exactly like when my mom...undid a portion of the seal.

The searing pain stopped and the glyph underneath me disappear as everyone else ran over to me. Ashley pulled Nirvana from my chest and activated her flames but stopped as she looked at me.

I knew I felt the blade leave my body but I had stopped coughing up blood, and I quickly felt my chest. There was no wound or anything and I felt fine, shocked and confused but alive.

" Well that brings back memories." Dante said as moved the others away as he helped me up. I felt my chest, still shocked that I was even alive before turning back to my " aunt and dad" who looked rather proud.

" WHAT THE HELL ! " I shouted as I realized that my aura was starting to flare and that my lightning felt and looked more alive, and I realized that I felt more energized.

" D-did you-"

" Undo that seal that I made years ago ? Yes, yes I did. Well Strife, that's my family duty done for today. I'd stay but I have things to deal with."

" Alright, thanks sis oh and tell Death that I said-"

" I got it. Oh and Strife, be careful. "He'll" show up when he hears about this." Fury said as her and Strife hugged before she handed him what looked two bracelets, both made of gold.

" Grey, your aura..." Weiss said nervously as I realized that my lightning was beginning to start arcing out with me even realizing it. I quickly brought it back and stared at my arms as my jade aura wisped around.

" Well now that that's over, we have a new blade for you." Dante said as he pointed to the sword that was planted in the ground. I walked over to it as lightning trailed and sparked along the length of the blade.

" _I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me. "_

" Did that-" I didn't get to finish my thought as Alastor shot up and pinned me the ground. I felt a lightning run down the blade and...wait. The blade was conducting it's lightning on it's own, something I could use. I grabbed the handle of the blade and absorbed the lighting of the blade and pulled it free. I got to my feet as the blade tried electrocuting me and it managed to bring me to my knees.

" _Bow to me."_

I took the lightning and strengthened myself with it.

" **We bow to no one ! " **My dark-self said from my mind as I took control of Alastor as the lightning instead stopped trying to electrocute me and began trailing lightning along the blade. I pointed it to the roof and a pillar of lightning broke through the roof and out to the sky.

" Wow."

That was all I could say as Alastor stopped and I realized that I was in control again.

" Grey are you alright !? "

" Ya guys I'm fine." I said as Strife walked over to me and handed me the two golden bracelets. I planted Alastor on the ground and took the bracelets. I put them on and instantly felt a massive drain of my aura.

" What the-"

I nearly fell to my knees but my dad and Ruby quickly moved to support me.

" Relax son. They limit how much aura you can draw on at once. With them, your still more powerful most people, save for me, Dante, and your aunt and uncles." He explained to me as I became accustomed to the bracelets on me.

They sat me down in a seat as everyone finally moved back to me. Ashley activated her healing flames and placed them on my chest. I felt slightly more rejuvenated and I soon was able to call on my aura regularly.

" Ooohhh shiny." Nora said as she reached for my bracelets, but Ren stopped her. Weiss sat down next to me and put a hand on where my wound should be.

" We have to get your coat seamed now." She said in mild annoyance but with relief.

" So...dad. What else have you got planned ? " I asked nervously as he put a hand on the chin of his helmet and thought.

" You and Ruby are my kids, so I'm taking you both to get new weapons. I know someone."

" Coool." Ruby said wide-eyed as the idea.

" Wait, if Nirvana undid the rest of the seal that means Aunt Fury made it to begin with. But how did my sword undo it ? "

" Simple, your mother and Fury had that put on you when you were younger against my back but Fury told me after. So I had 'Nirvana' made and had Fury enchant it to undo that stupid seal in the first place."

" Did you really need to stab me ?! "

" Your my kid, so you'd have been fine. Like now." He said proudly. I grew annoyed but I resisted the urge to throw him out a window. Dante gave one quick clap gaining everyone else attention.

" Well that was entertaining but now the rest of you, it's sparring time."

Everyone groaned in annoyance as dad took me and Ruby and left the room.

* * *

After several hours of riding several different airships we came to a trail leading deep to a forest outside the kingdom of Vale.

" How much longer ? " Ruby whined until we came to a giant wooden gate with a trinity sign engraved into it.

" We're here." Dad said as he pushed the gate open and we followed him. Inside was a courtyard and there was a man without a shirt but was wearing armored leggings and had black hair.

Dad stopped in his tracks as the man turned around and I saw he was wearing an all white mask that only showed his red-orange eyes. The tension was obvious until dad spoke.

" Death. "

" Strife ? Why are you her-" He stopped as he moved his head slightly and looked and Ruby and I. Ruby behind me but peeked her head out slightly to see what was happening.

" You have 10 seconds to explain before I cut you down."


	4. Chapter 4

10 seconds felt like forever as me, Ruby and Strife stood face to face with Death.

" Well that's a fine hello to give to your brother. Try saying hello to your niece and nephew, you tool. " Strife said to Death, I could here the tone of annoyance and disdain between them. It was clear that their relationship was far different from what Ruby and I had, one of love while theirs was one of disdain and dislike.

" Mind your tongue Strife, I have no quarrel with ripping it out.", I could here the chill in his words and I positive that he meant them. I could feel my bones and blood chill as he eyed me. " Boy, come here."

Without realizing it I was it, I am in front of him. He put his hands on my head and moved it side to side, inspecting me over.

Cold. That would be the only words to describe what his touch felt like. Like the chill of literal death.

" Well I can see the resemblance. So your the one that that lizard was going on about. Well if your so pivotal then let's see how you fare. " Death said as he let me go and took a step back.

He grabbed a pair of twin weapons, shaped like curved knife that he placed together, ended up forming an extremely long scythe. It was basked with skulls that were etched onto the blade and was well taller than Death. I felt only right that instead of my sword, I use my scythe as well.

" Well that is interesting, another one who uses a scythe. Maybe we're related after all." He said coldly to me. Ruby squealed from by Strife upon seeing Death's weapon.

" Oooohhhh it's a scythe ! I have on too ! " She exclaimed happily as she activated and hugged Crescent Rose and hugged it gleefully. Death seemed mildly impressed upon seeing it. He took that chance and charged at me as our scythes connected.

Fighting Death, was an experience I never want to endure again. He was easily faster than me but I was able to keep up. He forced me on the defensive as I blocked his strikes. Each blow was followed with a complex flurry that I was barely to keep track off. He flurried his scythe again and our blades connected until his scythe broke into two and I fell forward, meeting his foot as he kicked me and sent me sailing back into the massive wooden gate from before.

" That...was about what I was expecting." He said sarcastically as Ruby ran over to me and helped me back to the earth.

" Congratulations Strife, you fathered...that."

" Say what you will, he's got fight left in him." Strife said and he was right. That match was over to quick and I was beaten to easily, but I still had my bracelets on. I threw down Eclipse Rose and took off the bracelet on my right. I felt the immediate surge of vigor as my aura revitalized me. I took Alastor in my right hand and Despair in my left.

" Don't underestimate me."

Death looked at me before a purple aura swirled violently around him before he changed completely.

He took on a large skeletal form while his face was completely hidden in shadows of a cowl, a large robe enveloped the rest of his body. Large skeletal wings sprouted from his back, and even his scythe changed. It became larger and skulls were engraved into the full flat of the blade.

" I don't play games with children."

Strife grabbed Ruby and moved her out of the way as he stood at the sidelines with his arms crossed as he watched us both.

" You got this son."

* * *

While Grey and Ruby were off with their dad, the rest of there teams were stuck back at Beacon, most of them anyway.

Weiss was on the roof of the dorms building with Dusk, who watched the other students down below with Weiss under his wings. Even though it was a known fact that Grey had tamed a Nevermore, other students still looked towards the dorms and moved fearfully when within the vicinity.

Weiss was sitting on the edge of the dorm when suddenly, the door opened behind her and Miria stepped through and sat down next to her.

" Hey Weiss. " Miria said kindly as she lazily patted scratched Dusk's feathers.

" Miria, what's your relationship with Ared like ? " Weiss asked suddenly, catching Miria off-guard.

" You know how it is, we're together like you and Grey, Blake and Yahto and though I'm not sure, I think Marcus and Rouge are together but don't quote me on that. " Miria ended playfully. For someone who would punch you if you so much as annoyed her, she still was a girl and gossiped like one ( **A/N : I'm not sexist)."**

" Well Rouge and Marcus do both drink together, yeah that makes sense but that's not why I asked."

" Really ? Well how come ? "

" It's just, Grey is hardly around. I mean I love when were together but he's often gone. Either training, on a mission, in the med bay or who knows where ! It's just...sorry I'm rambling."

" No go ahead, that's what friends are for right. I get it, Ared and Grey just up and vanished some nights without a word. But I think...it comes from a good place, that they care." Miria explained to Weiss.

Weiss was silently contemplating Miria's words and took them to heart as she gave her a relieved smile.

" Yeah I think your right."

* * *

Death was superior to me in any way possible. He was stronger than even without one of limiter bracelets on. I was fully aware of my limits and the only reason I was still able to fight was because of Alastor feeding me lightning to revitalize myself but even that had drawbacks. I never showed it but every time I used lightning to restore my aura, it put a massive strain on my body if I used it to much.

I ignored my own body complaints and continued to fight with Death. He was a literal Grimm Reaper and he fought like one as well as well.

His scythe connected with my blade and pressed against each other as we tried to overcome each others. Being near him sent every waking terror into my body but I focused myself on the fight.

Death used his skeletal wings and flew back slightly as I aimed Despair at him and charged Despair with my aura. The barrel crackled with electricity as I let out a charged shot that hit Death square in the chest, sending him back but he planted his scythe into the ground slowing his flight before he threw his scythe at me. It became buzz-saw as it flew threw the air at me.

I swiped it out the air, but Alastor was knocked from my head, and with it my stream of strength. I returned my attention back to Death but in his place was a statute of his former-self.

As soon as I realized it, two separate blade were at my throat at opposite positions, read to cleave my head off at a moments notice.

I looked and saw that Death was in both places, but they weren't exactly him. It was two deaths but each was made up of a different type of energy, green and purple. I couldn't understand how he had done that so quickly and I also realized that each had a scythe of their.

Anyone could realize that I lost, Death had more tools to use than I did...for now.

" H-How ? " I questioned before the green Death kicked the back of knees and the other planted Alastor in front of me, lightning trailing the length of the blade.

I watched as the two Deaths dissipated into a green and purple energy before they returned to the statue that broke open as Death, in the flesh appeared. I was about to grab Alastor and get up before everything went black.

* * *

Yahto sat at the edge of a secluded river as he meditated in silence as he collected his thoughts. His concentration broke when he heard a rustling noise behind him.

Rouge hung upside from a tree as Yahto and her looked at each other silently.

" Hey Yahto ! So what are you up ? "

Even having shared a dorm with her, Rouge's personality was a stark contrast to the quiet and reserved Yahto but sometimes that was a good thing.

" He was meditating." Blake said from a nearby tree as she looked down at Rouge who hadn't noticed her. Blake closed her book and somersaulted through the air as she landed next to Yahto, who put his arm around her as she sat down next to him.

" Aww look at the happy couple. So how are things ? "

" Quiet...It's not the same without Ruby and Grey here." Blake said as she sighed and leaned into Yahto's shoulder. Rouge let out a sigh as well as she dropped down to the ground floor of Forever Falls and sat at the edge of the river along Blake and Yahto.

" Yeah it's not but they'll be back soon hopefully. Hey Yahto, how have your classes with Dante been going ? "

" They've been difficult but rewarding."

As if on schedule a loud hissing noise came from the forest, instinctively Blake, Yahto and Rouge all drew their weapons and turned their attention to the source of the noise.

A King Taijutua emerged from the forest and eyed all three of them as possible lunch. An idea came to Yahto's mind at that moment.

" Let me show you how rewarding they've been."

* * *

I woke up with a pounding sensation in my head and realized that whatever I was lying was to stiff to be a proper bed. I came to my sense and realized that my 'bed' was actually made of stone and that I was in my room. I weakly got to my feet and checked myself over, only feeling Alastor on my back.

I exited my room and stepped out into a massive forge area, except only one anvil was there and someone was working at it. I slowly walked over to the massive man working at it and he looked at me once before continuing hammering away at whatever he was working on.

" Oy, looks like your awake. So yur' Strife's other kid." He had a distinct accent but I couldn't decide where but I returned his greeting and answered him.

" Uh yeah, right my dad."

" Looks like Death did ya a number huh boy." He was referring to my defeat, twice at the hands of my uncle.

" Yeah, yeah he did. How do you know them ? "

" Yur' family ? Oy, they come by here of'en fer things. Look out their and see fer yourself. Haven't seen Death like that before."

I took his advice and walked over to the massive wooden door and pushed it open to see Death and Ruby. Death was executing a series of scythe techniques that Ruby was following flawlessly. I silently smiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder and came face to face with my dad. I silently closed the door as best as I could before I turned to face Strife.

" She may not have inherited much of our families abilities but she has your mothers will and courage...though a few upgrades on her weapon and getting tutored by Death couldn't hurt." Strife said to me calmly as we walked back over to the man who had finished what he was hammering and submerged it in a bucket of water, steam being the response.

" You done yet Ulthane ? " Strife asked the man who grunted in response as he tossed a weapon over his back without looking, as Strife caught it.

" Like I said, my kids, new weapons as a gift. So Ulthane here melted down your old pistols-"

" HE DID WHAT !? " I shouted in shock and anger as I contemplated going insane and taking off my bracelets.

" Oy I scrapped them, pretty impressive fer a boy yer age." Ulthane was really making me want to snap.

" And I had him repair...this. "

He handed me a remarkable pistol. It was a handcannon-esque revolver, its make completely in metal, while sporting five unraveling barrels that comes to form a cross motif, and a wicked, menacing, and devilish aesthetic using sharp and sleeked adornments, all in metallic grey and dark black. Engraved into the barrel was the name of the weapon, something that fit it's idea perfectly.

" Death Penalty..."I could only say the name of the weapon, it held a sense of power but also a feeling of darkness within it but that made it all the more wanting to use. I quickly shook my head and regained my sense as I regained control of my sense and dropped the gun.

" Oh might have forgot that. It's similar to a Grand Abomination, a weapon that-"

" A WEAPON THAT I FORBID ! " I heard a familiar, menacing and frightening in all his tone, Death's voice. I turned slowly as the sound of a door being destroyed. I took a calming breathe and slowly turned to face Death himself, his scythe in it's full length as he stalked towards us.

Strife drew one of his pistols, a four barreled pistol like revolver.

" HOW !? I SEALED TH-"

" I said like, not that it was." Strife said calmly, causing Death to lower his scythe slowly as Strife spoke.

" Oy, quick on the trigger aren't we now." Ulthane said as he rubbed his chin and sighed, looking at the remains of his splintered door.

" Excuse me ? " Death said as Ruby poked her from around the corner, watching the whole situation unfold.

" I said, and if you let me finish, it was like the Grand Abominations, in the fact that it has the potential to rival them. Black Mercy had the potential to kill anything, and let's not forget about your little scythe there, Harvester."

" Um Uncle Death what's a Grand Abomination ? " Ruby asked curiously from behind the wall of the remains of Ulthane's destroyed door. Strife also lowered his pistol as well as picking up Death Penalty and placing it in my hands.

" The Grand Abominations were weapons that were made on my suggestion. They were made from the Ravaiim, a different 're capable of massive destruction so I sealed them away. Though the weaker ones like Mortis, I kept for use."

" Were they really that powerful ? " Ruby asked curiously, I could tell that she was interested in them already.

" Very, thought it's better that most of them are locked away." Death said to Ruby who lowered her head and nodded.

" Alright, well can you teach me more scythe techniques ? "

Death rolled his eye before nodding at Ruby, who beamed happily as they went back to the courtyard but not before two coffins emerged from the ground and shot open.

In each one, a decayed body stepped out and snarled at me before they began to repairing the door Death destroyed. I aimed Death Penalty at one as it came close and sniffed me before returning to it's work.

" What are those ? " I asked Strife who put lowered Death Penalty and looked at me.

" Ghouls, more exactly Death's ghouls. He learned the art of Necromancy. Lets leave it at they do whatever he wants."

I took his advice and ignored the ghouls as they quickly and surprisingly recreated the quickly.

" So this is my new weapon ? "

" Yeah it is, feed it enough and it'll put down anything in one shot." Strife explained to me as I looked over Death Penalty, despite looking like a weapon for a demon it did look excellent and I couldn't wait to use it.

" So what did Ruby get ? "

" Oy, that scythe of her got a few upgrades and what else Strife ? "

" I had Fury make her a necklace that should bring out her dormant powers."

" Dormant ? "

" Yes, I did say she didn't inherit much but I didn't say none. It should let her tap into her dormant powers but she's still inexperienced like you." Strife explained to me as I looked at my bracelets again.

" So if I learned to control my aura better then I won't need these ? "

" Correct but don't count on it. It takes skill and time, time being something we don't have enough of." That caught my attention quickly.

" Why not enough time ?" I asked. Strife said before leading away and sat down on a stone slab for a make-shift couch.

" There's more to the Grimm than people assume. I already know about how you and Ruby came face to face with a champion of Grimm already. You'd have to find out sooner or later."

" Find out what ? Death that some 'lizard' was going on about me. What's going on ? "

Strife sighed as he took of his helmet and started at me.

" Long ago, when humans and Grimm waged war before the kingdoms, Grimm were superior until the discovery of Dust to fight back."

" I already know this." I said impatiently earning only a shake of Strife's head.

" There's much you don't know. Some people, believed that to fight monsters, you had to become monsters. It worked for a time before they succumbed the darkness within and became champions of Grimm. Humanity was able to push the Grimm back and form the Kingdoms while keeping the Grimm at bay though they remain a constant threat. But those who didn't succumb managed to retain both auras of darkness and light, they were our ancestors. Wasn't your lightening originally two colors, gray and green."

My eyes went wide as I remembered how my lightning and aura always were two different shades instead of one.

" This is why the Grimm want you to join them, your young and already are in touch with the powers darkness can bring. That's why I was never around, me, your uncles and aunt slew whatever Chosen, ancient Grimm, we could find so they couldn't corrupt you."

" S-So that's why-"

" Let me finish. I had to leave you, your sister and your mother to keep you all safe. At least that's what I thought."

" Thought ? "

" You know how your mother was killed by the Grimm. It was a Champion of Grimm from what I gathered. Your mother was as skilled huntress, did you really believe a Beowulf pack would be a threat to her. I spent these last few years trying to find where he went but to no luck, what's worse is that he found you first."

" Wait ? Why didn't he try to corrupt Ruby earlier on then ? "

" Simple. Like I said, her powers were dormant so I believe he thought she wouldn't be worth it so he left her behind but not before...your mother." He explained to me as I slumped against a wall in silence.

" So-the champion that tried to corrupt me was the one that killed mom."

" Yeah, yeah it was. I tried to find him but I couldn't, none of us could."

I was trying to process everything that I heard. I didn't even know where to begin, but only that I needed to make sure that it never happened again. I took a strained breath before taking Death Penalty and holstering it on my side.

" If I'm unexperienced, then I'll change that."

" That's my boy."


	5. Chapter 5

" What do you mean your leaving ? " Ruby asked me in a shocked but saddened tone.

" We're going away for a while. There's something I need to take care of." I said to Ruby, dong my best to reassure her. Strife put a hand on Ruby's shoulder before taking off his helmet and looking her in the eyes.

" Grey needs to go-"

" NO ! " Ruby yelled out suddenly, shocking both me and Strife.

" Ruby..."

" Why do you always go ! I just want my brother to stay and be around...why." She said as she started tearing up. I remembered that despite being a huntress, she was still a child in comparison what I had to go through. I couldn't help but want to keep her sheltered from everything but that wasn't an option.

" I know...this isn't what you wanted to hear. I don't want to go-"

" Then stay ! "

" I can't Ruby...please understand. I don't want to leave you or the others but I NEED to go."

Ruby looked at me with mournful eyes as she huddled up in her cloak. Strife sighed and put his helmet back on while Ulthane whistled away to his own tone. Death just ignored everything and began arguing with a crow that appeared on his shoulder.

" Sorry Ruby." Strife spoke, before tapping Ruby on her forehead making her pass out quickly as she fell into Strife's arms. I recognized that that was a sleep enchantment that I saw in a book once but I couldn't pull it off.

" So that's it then huh Strife." Death said suddenly as his crow flew away into the sky and out of sight.

" Find War, we'll all need to train Grey. We'll be leaving soon."

" Looks like someone is finally thinking through."

" Bite me."

* * *

I carried Ruby on my back, still unconscious from Strife's sleep enchantment. I headed straight to the dorm while Strife waited outside of the building.

I carried Ruby to her team's dorm and rasped on the door lightly. As all ways, Blake answered the door and let me in.

" Oh Hello Grey. Why is Ruby asleep ? "

" Dad put her to sleep for the ride back." I said as I lied her down on Weiss' bunk and made sure she was comfortable.

" What's wrong, I can tell something is bothering you."

" I..I have to leave Beacon for a while." I said to Blake who looked at me in surprise before a motioning me to continue.

" It's...really complicated. It's a long story so to sum it up...I need to leave for a while. How long I don't know."

" Does Weiss know ? "

" No not yet. You and Ruby are the first ones I told. Can you tell the others for me while I go to Weiss ? "

" Yeah..of course." Blake said to after a short thought. I got up and placed a small diamond necklace next to Ruby.

" It's from our aunt, it's made to help her reach what she's really capable of. And thank you Blake, it's just...I need to do this."

" I understand, it's something you have to do. I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

I stopped as my hand touched the door's handle and let my mind run.

" Don't...say goodbye. I'm coming back one way or another."

" Don't tell me, tell Weiss."

* * *

I walked out the dorms and saw Strife as he leaned against the wall cross armed.

" Ready to leave ? "

" No..not yet. How much time can I have ? "

" At most, maybe til sunset. I'll assume your saying goodbye to that girlfriend of yours ? "

" Yeah, yeah I am..."

" Here's a piece of fatherly advice...Sometimes, it's better to leave than to stay."

I could only look at him, he was serious and I quickly shook off his comment as I left and sent Weiss a message on my scroll.

_Now or Never._

* * *

I sat at a table of the same coffee shop that Weiss and I always went to together. I slowly drank my coffee just as Weiss sat down across from me. She took a small sip of her tea and looked at me happily.

" Glad that your back."

" Weiss...I have to leave Beacon." I decided to say this first and use what time I had left just for us.

" What do you mean ? "

" I have to leave Beacon for...some time."

Weiss looked at me silently but I could see small tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

" Is this the part where you want to-"

" No !" I said quickly as I took her hand in mine, " Weiss, you mean the world to me. The day we met, it was...I can't even explain it. I was confused, happy, shocked and everything in between."

" Grey..."

" I...don't want to leave you and the others behind but I need to go."

" So..is this goodbye ? " Weiss asked as she took a napkin and wiped her eyes lightly. Her tears weren't making this any easier.

" No it's not a goodbye."

* * *

Weiss and I spent what remaining few hours we had together walking all throughout Vale, mainly through the peace and serenity of the park as we stopped near a familiar little pond and sat down on the edge.

" Why ? "

" Just trust me, it's better if I go for a while. I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt because of me."

" But is this the right way to do things ? "

I looked at the pond as the sun began to set in Vale. Time went by to fast but I knew it was going to happen soon. I heard the sounds of fire forming behind me as I turned around to see Aunt Fury leaning against a tree.

" Already..." I said lowly to myself as Weiss' gripped tightened slightly. I put my hand on top of hers as Aunt Fury sat behind me and put both hands on me and Weiss' shoulder.

" It's time to go." She said as I blinked and quickly realized that we were back in front of the airships of Beacon, but instead of just us, everyone was there to see me off.

Ruby hugged me tightly as Strife put a hand on her shoulder. Ruby and Weiss both let go as everyone, including Team AYMM stood in front of me. It took all of my willpower to avoid crying as we all shared our goodbyes.

Lastly was Weiss. We stood in front of each other and shared a very tight hug for what felt like forever. When we let go, Aunt Fury put a hand on my shoulder as we waved her hand and red and black glyph appeared where me, her and Strife were standing.

" We'll be back soon."

I couldn't say goodbye as Fury and I began to ignite slowly sink into the glyph. I gave everyone one last farewell before departing.

* * *

Aunt Fury and I re-appeared in the middle of the deserts, during the black of midnight. My night-vision allowed me to see that Death was looking at me with his arms crossed.

Strife appeared behind me and put a hand on my shoulder before standing next to Death on the sidelines as Aunt Fury did the same.

I looked around and saw a man, wearing massive bulky armor and a red hood. Two locks of white hair, draped from his hood as a massive sword clung to his back.

" Uncle...War ? " I asked as he drew his massive sword and planted it firmly in the ground.

" Ready yourself, there's no time for a reunion."

He gripped his sword and flames enveloped him as he turned into a giant fiery demon with flaming wings, and even his blade changed to that of a massive flaming sword.

_Is this really my family_

" You heard him." Death said to me as that same crow landed on his shoulder. I focused on War who charged at me and smashed his sword at me. I blocked with Alastor and called on my aura to help me hold him back.

He kicked me into the air and smashed with is full force into the sand.

" Get up, your just learning what your capable of."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the abrupt stop guys but this where we can go 1 of 2 ways.**

**There's a poll I have going on, whether you want to see until Grey comes back.**

**1. Grey's training.**

**2. The others at Beacon.**

**3. A mixture of both.**

**Vote, it's your decision.**


	6. Chapter 6

1 week

A week since Grey had left with his father to train. Since then, Weiss wasn't feeling like herself, being noticeably more saddened. She stared at the window of her team's dorm, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain against window. This would be around the time lightning would begin to strike and Grey hug her from behind and volunteer to go do something else.

Only this time, there wasn't a happy streak of lightning.

* * *

Weiss wasn't the only one beginning to the finally feel the effect of Grey being gone. Ruby sighed and sunk into her seat as she tried to get her work done. Despite having spent only so much time with her brother, he tried to make up for it ever since she learned they were family.

The thoughts of the happy memories that they shared clung onto her mind. Ruby held the necklace that she received tightly and closed her eyes. Even through all this, she clung onto the promise that he made, that he would be there when she needed him but he wasn't here right, when Weiss and her needed him.

" You promised.."

* * *

Blake and Yahto sat outside together, the rain completely avoiding them courtesy of Yahto redirecting it from them.

" How's your team been holding up ? "

" Yang is fine, Weiss and Ruby are taking him leaving difficultly. I'm sure she can be considered legally depressed. Ruby too. How about you, he was your leader."

Yahto only sighed before thinking of an answer.

" It's been...tough. It's not the same without everyone together."

" Yeah...yeah I know."

" He said he'd come back so the least we can do is believe him and go along with our lives."

" Yeah, come on let's go."

They got up, hand in hand as the rain crashed onto the bench were sitting on as they left.

* * *

" Now, class, graduation for your first year is soon at hand and as such, you'll be able to return home." Professor Port announced to the students, " So I recommend planning what you'll do for vacation, why I remember in my youth when me and groups of friends, we were young lads and planned to trav-"

He was cut off by the sound of the bell signaling it was the end of the day. Everyone began to the leave the classroom, Weiss moving slightly faster than the others.

She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a familiar red-headed girl.

" Weiss are you all-right ? You seem troubled."

"I-I'm fine Pyrrha. Just very...I have to study, that's all." Weiss as she walked away quickly from Pyrrha who wanted to say more but decided against it.

" Poor Weiss." Pyrrha said mournfully as Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

" Just..give her some time."

* * *

Ruby walked to a familiar gun-shop that Grey had taken her too to buy ammunition for Crescent Rose. For the price, the quality of the ammo was second almost none.

Ruby browsed the selection of the store, mainly the magazines just something to do to pass the time she had left. She had left without a word to anyone except Yang who was worried about her behavior.

Ruby idly browsed the store with her hood up, until-

" GET ON THE GROUND NOW ! " Ruby peeked from behind the rack and saw 5 armed men, wearing ski-mask and brandishing automatic. She instinctively reached for Crescent Rose but realized that she had left her sweetheart behind.

One of the armed robbers saw her red hood and aimed down at her. Ruby put her hand hands up and slowly assessed the situation. She was out-numbered and weaponless but not entirely outclassed.

Suddenly the man's accomplices began to fall to the ground unconscious, one by one until only two remained. Ruby ducked behind a shelf and watched as the last two stood back to back, terrified of what was happening.

" WHAT'S HAPPENING !? "

One man made a break for the exit only to look as if he had been struck mid-run as he hit the floor unconscious. The last one waved his weapon around before taking the shop owner hostage, or at least trying to.

He reached for the shop-owner only to have his arm bent and broken in an inverted " v" before flipped through the air.

A person manifested in the middle of the unconscious robbers, wearing a cloak made for an assassin ( AC Cloak) in gold and black, black cargo pants, golden kneepads and black combat shoes.

Ruby looked at him in shock, mainly his golden eyes and black hair.

" Sorry didn't mean to startle you." He said politely. Ruby regained her senses and waved it off.

" Oh it's fine. So, how'd you do that ? "

" What this ? " He asked as he turned into a mist before disappearing and reappearing.

" Yeah that."

" Oh it's my semblance. I can turn invisible." He stated, the hint of pride audible in his tone.

" Semblance ? Are you a huntsman ? " Ruby asked curiously, he certainly had the clothing of one, slightly armored.

" Yeah I go to Beacon."

Ruby looked at him in surprise before getting a call on her scroll. She answered it and after a short conversation with Yang she hung up.

" Well I do too. I actually have to head back now, wanna tag along ? "

" Why not. I'm Mickey, Mikey Brooke. "

" Ruby, Ruby Rose."

* * *

" That explains the last name. Your Grey Rose' sister." Mikey re-iterated after listening to Ruby give him a brief summary about her.

" Pretty much, he's gone though."

" How come ? "

" He left to train with our dad, I didn't get told everything." Ruby stated, slightly saddened as she started to remember again.

" Well I'm sure he has his reasons. I'm sure of it from what you hear around school. Speaking of school, we're here." Mikey said as they looked up at the giant spires of Beacon. " This sight never gets old."

" Yeah, your right about that.

* * *

Weiss finished the last of her homework before taking her seat back near the window and simply stared into the distance until she heard a distinctive cawing sound, then an idea came to her.

After a short walk up to the roof, Weiss sat at edge and rubbed the mask of a familiar Nevermore. Dusk made a low cooing sound and covered Weiss with his wing.

" You're a sweet bird. You're one of the two links that I have to Grey. I'd ask you to relay a message to him but even if he responded, I wouldn't be able to understand you. I tried the ring but it's like it went silent."

Dusk stared at Weiss with one silver eye and she continued. " I-I really miss him, it's only been a week but...it was just so sudden. Now here I am, pouring my heart out to his pet."

Dusk pecked Weiss' shoulder and cawed at her, slightly annoyed. Weiss was confused until she remembered what Grey had said.

" That's right, you're not a pet. Sorry Dusk." Weiss as Dusk cawed slightly and lowered his head and closed it's eyes.

Little did Weiss know what was going on elsewhere.

* * *

I opened my eyes after watching through Dusk' memories. Death's crow was named Dusk as well and he was the one who told me that I was able to do this.

" Well ? " Death asked impatiently as his Dusk landed on his shoulder, his scythe Harvester was in it's full form and his ghouls waited nearby gnarling into the ash.

" It worked. Thanks D-"

" Enough distractions. Now as I said, you need to be able to access your...amateur abilities."

" Be nice, he's your family after all." Aunt Fury said, sitting on a makeshift chair the ghouls had constructed on Death's orders.

As it turned out, we were in a heavy ash-covered land, a place where Death had made his home for reason I would never. Here for the past week I trained non-stop with all four of them, learning to master any skills I would need, suffice to say Death was my least favorite teacher.

With him I learned how to manipulate my aura to a point where I could at least sub-consciously my aura without my restrictions but I opted to keep one on just in case.

With Fury, she taught me agility and new ways to use my semblance and dark aura, something Death also did but Fury seemed more inclined to it.

War taught me better swordmanship, and each lesson involved me being beat oblivion several times over before I could match him remotely.

Strife, my father helped me perfect my marksmanship to a point I didn't believe possible.

However, they all were attempting to help me unlock a new state, or my own form. Apparently my dark angel form wasn't even close to what it should be, which stung my pride but I used it to better myself. I couldn't help but wonder what I would change into like Death who appeared as the Grim Reaper, not surprising. War became that giant fiery demon that had pummeled me to oblivion the first time. Strife had something he called his " Reckoning Form", which I didn't know what it was. Fury had her, " Punishment Form.", what she refused to tell me on the grounds I didn't need to know.

" Family or not, you're not at a level where you pose a threat to any threat."

" That's painful."

" You know what, I'm getting tired of waiting, I'd think it be easier to just beat it out of you." Death raised his scythe, which changed to a massive maul. My eyes went wide, as I realized that he was willing to do it. Fury just rolled her eyes and stepped to the side along War and Strife.

" You aren't gonna stop him-"

I got my answer as Death's maul came down incredibly faster than it was supposed to and he began smashing me into the ground, ash, bone and all.

* * *

" Figures that would happen." War said as they watched Death brutally maim Grey. Death used his Soul-Splitter and both began smashing Grey in a steady unison into oblivion.

" That's brutal." Fury said, slightly disturbed by her brothers action but seeing some justification in it. Grey NEEDED to unlock what he was fully capable of.

Though he was keeping up with everything else, gaining his true form was a fork in the road that hampered progress across the road.

" It's Death, what did you expect. Remember my arm." War stated to Fury, slight malice in his words.

" Oh I'm sorry didn't you try to stab." Fury retorted. War growled lowly and uttered something under his breath before turning to Strife.

" Your quiet brother. Don't have anything to say about watching your son be beaten to the ground ? "

" He'll be fine..." Strife said emotionless to War, " He has to be." He said only so he could hear.

* * *

_ THATS ENOUGH !  
_

As Death pounded me into the ash, my dark aura and jade aura began to flare violently around and me and sent both aspiration flying back. My aura raged violently, as they merged. Becoming pitch-black with a green outline.

They materialized a pair of demonic wings but I focused on my immediate threat. Death had changed into his Reaper Form, brandishing his scythe fully.

" FINALLY ! "

* * *

" Well that's incredibly...shocking." War stated, surprised in the recent turn of events. Grey had manifested a pair of wings but what was strange was that one was white, the other black but not overly concerning.

" Well at least he did it. Now the real work starts." Fury said proudly, seeing her nephew go toe to toe with Death in his Reaper Form but Grey was burning aura incredibly fasted, but he had managed a partial change at least.

" That's my son. Next is Ruby but first Grey needs to master this."

" Of course. It looks familiar to your form Fury. You-"

Strife stopped as he watched Grey catch the blade of Harvester and use it momentum to throw it and Death into the sky.

" Is he keeping up with Death ? " War asked astonishment until Harvester came back rocketing down like a missile in its maul form, directly nailing Grey, who had forced out of his transformation.

" Never mind."

Death crashed back to ground in his regular form and took Harvester from off Grey, who he had completely knocked unconscious.

Despite being partial, Grey was able to transform and keep up with Death for a while before being crushed. Death looked down at his nephew and though no one could see it, from behind his mask he gave him a moderately kind smile.

Death's ghouls moved to him and carried Grey into the shelter they had mindlessly constructed.

" Impressive. At least we're making progress." Death said as Dusk landed on his shoulder, relived that the battle had concluded.

" At the cost of you possibly killing my son."

" He lived."

" I hate you."

" Don't care."

* * *

" Professor Ozpin, do you believe Grey Rose is coming back ? " Professor Goodwitch questioned Ozpin who stared out to the expanse of Beacon, his cane and coffee in hand.

" I'd assume so, but...I can't guarantee anything. His choices and their mistake are his own to make."

" Well when he does he has a substantial amount of homework due."

" I'd say we can wave that off for him now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Majority Rules, that is all and continue reading.**

* * *

Homework, study, eat and sleep. That had become Weiss' routine for the past two weeks since Grey had left. Normally afterwards she would go with Grey and they would spend their days together with just the two of them. But that wasn't a possibility anymore.

Ruby had perked up considerably since meeting a new friend but she hadn't told the others about what had happened last week. She had dedicated her time, along with her friends, to help cheer up Weiss.

Weiss, despite never openly saying it, was suffering from a unique form a depression, separation anxiety. She focused all of her time to her school work and when she was done, she seemed to just exit reality, rarely speaking to anyone and saying as little as possible, if saying anything at all.

That lead to everyone, Teams RWBY, JNPR, the rest of Team GRAY and AYMM to try come up with ideas to bring Weiss back. They all gathered in the library and thought of ways to cheer her up.

" Well what can we do ? This isn't healthy behavior. It's like she's not even herself anymore." Blake stated to the others.

" I'm not sure there's anything we can do. She's closed herself off from everything." Ren stated plainly, despite what he said, he did care about Weiss' well being, Grey was after an old friend of his.

" Don't say things like that. She's sad about Grey being gone. They did just about everything together." Miria said to Ren who shrugged and sighed.

" Come on think, what would Grey do ? "

" Probably make her something thoughtful." Miria said, glaring at Ared who gaped at her.

" I said I was sorry, I just forgot by a 2 days ! " Ared said defensively as he crossed his arms.

" You don't forget your girlfriends birthday." Ying said emotionless, Ared glaring at him, possibly plotting vengeance.

" Anyway, what can we do ? "

" We can't make her feel like a victim, that'll just make things worse. We have to be-"

" No ideas from you Jaune." Yang stated bluntly, Jaune's face going up in shock.

" Why ?! "

" Last time you tried something romantic, we all were bed ridden." Yang stated, everyone shuddering at the day Jaune had gathered a bunch of flowers and spelt Pyrrha's name in it. Little did he know, they were extremely potent in scent and everyone who came in contact with them became incredibly sick.

Pyrrha linked arms with Jaune leaned on his shoulder.

" It was a nice thought. But never again."

Jaune lowered his head in defeat and sighed dejectedly.

" Anything at all guys ? "

" What if we went to the beach, just all go and relax. We'd have fun and maybe, just maybe Weiss'll snap out of it." Rouge stated, being her normal self, scratching her cat ears, and eyeing everyone.

" That's...actually clever. Huh the good idea...came from Rouge." Blake said, trying to comprehend her own sentence.

" What's that supposed to mean ?!"

Everyone looked at each other, clearly all sharing a bad memory.

" What ?!"

" What haven't you done ? " Ashley asked bluntly.

" I've done nothing at all."

" Lies."

" What did I do ? "

_Weeks before Grey left._

Rouge stumbled through her teams dorm and landed flat on her stomach. Yahto looked over the edge of his top-bunk tiredly as he jumped down and woke Grey up.

" She's back."

Grey moaned in annoyance as he dragged himself out of bed and looked at the unconscious Rouge. He sighed in defeat as both him and Yahto picked Rouge up and put her in her bed. Suddenly Rouge began to slowly move her hands in her sleep and mumble.

Grey and Yahto's eyes went wide as they rolled to safety avoiding Rouge's shadow as they whipped around the room violently. If Rouge was left asleep and began mumbling it meant she was using her semblance in her dreams as well as real life, something that had terrible results.

Grey and Yahto crouched low to the ground and yelled for her to wake up. Rouge mumbled something audible before she motioned directly at Yahto. Grey saw this coming and pulled him and Yahto to the ground, avoiding the shadows until a green flame flickered above.

Ashley tiredly jumped to the ground and used her flames as Rouge's shadows vanished in the light. Ashley puts her flames on Rouge's forehead, causing Rouge to fall asleep completely.

Ashley flicked the lights on and looked at the damage Rouge had caused this time. It was surprisingly minimal, only the wall had been cracked and the computer screen had been pierced through.

" This is getting really old."

* * *

_In the present_

" There were others, but that was-"

" Ok ok ok I get it." Rouge said quickly, completely annoyed and partly embarrassed.

" You were drunk on a school night ? " Ren asked Rouge who gave him a deep frown.

" It was after a test and I wanted to unwind. Don't judge me."

" I with you on that one." Marcus said proudly, earning looks from everyone.

" Anyway, the beach it is."

* * *

_Saturday_

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and the sound of cheerfulness made the beach an enjoyable experience for everyone. Everyone had managed to convince Weiss, through some miracle, to come and have a day of fun in the sun.

" Ahh nothing like a day of sand to get the day going huh Weiss." Yang said cheerfully from her seat next to the smiling Ice Queen.

" Yeah it's really...nice." Weiss said, giving Yang a friendly smile. Though it wasn't a lie that she was enjoying the beach, still inside she couldn't help but think about what Grey was doing or even where he was.

" He'll come back , he promised." Yang reassured Weiss, having guessed accurately what was wrong.

" I know, it's just...difficult. Grey and I did everything together. Him leaving with only a few hours notice is...overwhelming."

" Hey it's alright, he said he back so don't worry. After all, he did promise so I'm sure he'll be back." Yang said reassuringly, offering Weiss a warm and kind smile.

" Yeah, I guess your right." Weiss spoke with a sigh, " It's a lovely day, may as well enjoy it."

Yang let go a small chuckle, earing Weiss` curiosity. " What's so funny ? "

" Just funny thinking that the Ice Queen has a heart."

" HEY !"

* * *

" Those were my ribs, definitely my ribs." I winced in pain as War moved his flaming foot from my stomach and exited his Chaos Form. Death's ghouls picked me and maneuvered me to a shelter they had created as they placed me down and left.

" You're improving." Death said to me.

" Did-did you just compliment me ?! "

" Don't push it. You're able to support your form better, though it's what we expect of you."

" What a loving uncle."

" Aren't I the best." Death said sarcastically as his Dusk landed on my chest, it's eyes looking at mine before cawing at me and flying on to Death's shoulder.

" Apparently Fury wants to speak with you."

" I don't think I can move without breaking what few ribs are still in place."

Death simply shook his head before leaving and within a few seconds Fury entered and sat down at my side.

" I gotta say, your improving quickly."

" Thanks Aunt Fury, how much longer ? I'm-'

" Missing your friends and sister ? "

" Well of course, Weiss and Ruby, they mean everything to mean."

Fury just smirked and shook her head at me. " Kids."

" I guess so."

" Well War did a number on you this time, though it wasn't as bad as the others."

" You mean the time when he swatted me like a bug."

Fury chuckled lightly, confirming my guess. " Well how about this.'

Fury waved her arm and I watched as the air in front of us rippled, creating an open black portal that soon filled with images of the others at Beacon. Well more exactly, they were all at the beach.

" What day is it ? " I asked Fury who thought for a few moments.

" Saturday, I can see how you would lose track of time. THERES NO SUNLIGHT ! "

The last half was most likely directed at Death as Dusk cawed loudly. I shook my head before looking back at the portal Aunt Fury had created. I thought for a moment before I remember what she called them, Serpent Holes.

" Well at least they're alright." I said, content knowing the others were doing alright without me there. Aunt Fury patted my head affectionately before turning to leave but stopped.

" Oh, I'm having an acquaintance of mine help train you." She informed me.

" Who ? "

She smirked at me before leaving. " You'll find out. Go and rest up."

* * *

Sand castle was an understatement, Nora had constructed a SAND FORTRESS. It was massive and apparently sturdy enough for her to being standing on top of it without collapsing.

" I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE ! ", Nora exclaimed proudly looking down at all of her friends who stared at her in shock.

" How-How did she..."

" Don't question it. She does worse." Ren explained, he shouldn't have been shocked but even Nora had surprised him beyond what she was capable of.

" Jeez, she's impressive but HOW ! " Ared asked, looking for an answer but finding none.

" It's better not to try to risk your sanity, it's Nora." Ren explained to Ared who looked back at him and Nora, " Trust me, it's better not to think about it."

" Kneel Peasants ! "

* * *

While the others took the beach, Sky Jumper sat at the edge of the dorm-buildings roof, Dusk keeping a close eye on her. She casually patted the Nevermore's beak. A normal little girl would be running, or flying in her case, from a creature like a Nevermore but it was a well-known fact that unless you were on Grey's bad side, you had nothing to worry about.

The door slowly opened behind the duo, revealing a familiar girl with bunny ears, earing a low and friendly caw from Dusk.

Velvet sat down next to Sky and earned a confused look from her.

" Who are you ? "

" I'm Velvet, you're Sky Jumper right ? "

" Uh-huh. Why ya ask ? "

" Well, I'm a friend of you're dad's friend. And I heard that someone didn't want their wings."

" THEY'RE BULLIES ! They keep picking on me but when I do something I get called a freak and and-" Sky started to sob uncontrollably before wrapping herself in her wings. Velvet wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back lightly, like a caring older sister.

" Hey it's ok. I know how you feel, people can be bullies but there some people that don't care, wings, horns, it doesn't matter. There are people...who don't like Faunus because we're different, but there are people who accept you for you."

" But how come I get in trouble ? "

" Well sometimes violence isn't the answer." Velvet looked around quickly, before whispering, " But sometimes it helps, just be careful about it."

" So it's okay to have my wings ? " Sky asked optimistically, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

" Of course, your wings, my ears, they're what make us special, what makes us...us."

Sky gave Velvet a loving hug which Velvet happily returned, though they weren't related, they acted just like sisters with only one meeting.

Yeah just like sisters.

* * *

Thanks to having my aura, both of them, in full force, my bones began to mend themselves back together about an hour after War had broke them.

Now I was with War, sparring blade against blade, him using Chaoseater and me using Alastor.

" How is that your never exhausted ? " I question him, avoiding a blow directed at my temple as I ducked and flurried Alastor, stabbing for his chest but having the blow bounce off his armor. He shrugged me off knocking me back with his armored gauntlet.

" Chaoseater feeds off the fuel of battle, the thrill of combat, chaos itself. It then feeds me that power, like how your blade, Alastor feeds you lightning. It's a constant stream of power. " He explained as he lunged forward at me, I rolled out way, avoiding being crushed by his blade.

" That's the thing, I can't constantly do that, my body can't withstand being drained and revitalized all at once."

I raised Alastor to block a smashing blow, the ground cracking beneath me as I realized that I had SUCCESSFULLY stopped a blow from War with difficulty. He smirked at me as I shoved him back, not much but more than I did last time, not at all.

" You're learning well. Now let's see how you fare NOW ! "

He changed into his Chaos Form, a giant flaming demon with a massive flaming sword to match. I'd seen it several times and every time, I'd been beaten back.

I gripped my blade tightly as I took a deep breath, feeling my aura change in nature and my body change as well. In an instant it was over and I had partially changed again.

My wings, still black, though were angel like wings. I realized that I had only used my regular aura and not both but it would have to do.

" We'll get there soon enough."

I spread my wings to their full length while War charged at me. I took to the sky, narrowly avoiding his blade. For his size, he was quick on the swing, something that I forgot at times.

I circled around him and slashed at him as I flew by. Slowly but surely I began to whittle down at his guard. Though it might as well be in vain, Chaoseater would just keep feeding him the longer this battle went on.

I slashed at him as I flew by but felt a sharp pull on my right-wing.

_SHIT !_

With monster strength and a flaming grip, War rocketed me into the ground, I felt the impact as I slid across the ash laid ground until I used my wings to slow myself. War wasn't someone I could beat head on at the level I was now, not with a blade any way.

I focused and remembered the lessons Death had taught me. Though I hated to admit it, necromancy was an interesting subject and I wasted no time putting those lessons to battle.

I outstretched my arm, focused and chanted syllables that even I didn't fully understand. A flock of crows appeared violent squawking as they attacked War, though they didn't do much damage, they were enough to give me a small opening.

I crouched low, wings extended fully and gathered aura while War slashed at the crows, missing thanks to their small size. When I saw my chance I used my wings and rocketed myself at War.

He turned to me at the last few seconds, and slashed at me downwards, the flames of his blade nearly striking me but I made my target.

I had gathered aura in my hand and struck with all the force I could muster, sending War crashing back, Chaoseater landing next to me. I had used a lot of aura to just pull that off so I decided to grip the handle of Chaoseater and I felt the wave of energy surge through me. I let it go and I felt as if I hadn't even done anything, the energy stored with Chaoseater was impressive and more than enough to sustain me.

" Well well, looks at though you can use the most basic of Necromancy and death magic."

I turned my head and saw Death approach me, Dusk perched on his shoulder. I walked over and extended his arm out, striking the lunging War and stopping him completely.

War dropped to one knee as one of Death's ghouls dragged Chaoseater with surprising strength to War who snatched it from its hand and cracked its neck.

" Don't be a sore loser, this shows he's capable of much." Death chastised War who grunted in response. My wings dissipated and felt a sense of accomplishment, technically I had won though the fight was finished, a hollow victory I probably wouldn't have again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as metal gauntlet punched me across the face sending me sprawling back.

Dizzy

Disoriented

That summed up how I was feeling.

" Don't ever lower guard while enemy still stands."

* * *

**A/N : So guys, option 3 won that's obvious. But guess who else is getting shown, I.E : Fury's friend.**

**Hint : From Bleach, and everyone's favorite Espade, 4.**

**It should be obvious.**


	8. Chapter 8

" He should be here soon." Aunt Fury told me as we waited alongside the others, the ashes of Death's 'home' were as strong as they usually were.

Then the area in front of us became distorted and it was followed by the sound of tearing, until a black void like pathway appeared. From there a person stepped through with a sword on his side.

He had short messy black hair, green eyes with black slit-shaped pupils, similar to cats. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and was wearing a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. He looked at me emotionlessly and his expression reminded me of Ren and Yahto's, no visible emotions on the surface.

" Long time no see Ulquiorra." Fury said nicely, he simply looked at her before looking at me.

" So you're the boy I'm helping train." He said emotionlessly to me. I didn't know what to say so I simply nodded in response, earning a bland nod from him. Fury and the others walked away.

" You'll be fine."

That was all Fury said before her and the others, left me alone with Ulquiorra. The next thing I heard what sounded like static before Ulquiorra appeared in front of me.

" Lesson 1, Sonido."

* * *

" Hey Ruby, how you feeling ? " Mikey asked Ruby, who had her down on the library tables. Ruby looked up and gave me a kind but forced smile.

" Yeah, I've just been feeling down, you know, my brother being gone and all."

" Well let's fix that.

" How ? "

" Hmm, you like sweets ? " Mikey asked Ruby, whose eyes went wide. " I'll take that as a yes. Come on, let's go find a bakery."

* * *

True to his offer, Mikey and Ruby found a pleasant little bakery while walking through Vale.

They sat together, listening to the sounds of bakers at work and the smell of their master pieces.

A very pleasant dog Faunus waitress cam to their table and set down a plate of freshly baked cookies and cupcakes with a pleasant smile before leaving.

Ruby, being her, was the first to grab a cookie and devour it quickly. Mikey just smirked and laughed at Ruby as he grabbed a cookie for himself. Ruby stopped mid-chew and swallowed a cookie piece before she looked at Mikey.

" Hey Mikey ? "

" What's up."

" Would...Would, this be considered a date ? "

Mikey slowly stopped eating and his eyes went up in shock and thought.

" I guess so. I just wanted to cheer my friend up is all." Mikey said happily, " So is it working?"

Ruby gave a cute little chuckle before blushing slightly, " Yeah, yeah it is."

* * *

Weiss sat at her desk and finished the ending of report on the practical uses of Dust for Professor Goodwitch. This was an assignment Weiss knew front and back, seeing as she was an heiress whose family was renowned for Dust.

As she finished, she felt her diamond snowflake necklace and didn't realize it until Blake taped her on her shoulder, and pointed at the necklace.

" You all right ? "

" Truthfully, I've been better." Weiss said honestly, she really had seen better days. Blake gave her a sympathetic look before giving her a friendly and comforting hug.

" I know it's been a little over a month but-"

" Our first year is nearly over, we have one more month and the dance at the end of year. Then it's off to break. Be honest, do you think he'll be back before then ? "

Blake was silent while coming up with an answer. " I think so, he promised and I'd take his word for it. Just have a little faith."

* * *

Apparently, the things Ulquiorra was teaching weren't something a human was capable of which is why they required that I used my dark aura, that was until I did something he didn't expect.

Instead of using them separately, I managed to fully and completely merge my dark and light aura, effectively making mine a dual-type aura. With that, I was able to use techniques which would be beyond most humans.

Of all the things I was learning, the Cero and Sonido were my personal favorites and Ulquiorra didn't waste time putting them to the test.

We pointed at each other and charged our respective Ceros, both of ours being green . The explosion resulted in masses of ash and sand scattering apart from us, leaving only a rocky crater where we stood.

Ulquiorra looked at me before he vanished, I quickly realized what was happening and I turned around found myself face to face with his charging Cero.

" Aw crap."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha slowly paced themselves as they prepared for the dance.

" One and Two, One and Two, see you're getting it." Pyrrha said encouragingly to Jaune who smiled nervously as they practiced slow dancing together.

" It's not easy, but we're getting there. I feel bad for Weiss though, Grey may not be here for the dance. What should we do if that happens ? "

" She'll be fine, Grey always keeps his promises." Pyrrha said optimistically as Jaune slowly twirled her around but she ended up stepping on his foot with her heel.

" OW ! "

" Sorry ! "

* * *

Ruby and Mikey walked down the streets of Vale, the sun shining perfectly as Mikey finished the last of his cupcake just they passed an ice-cream stand.

" Feel like getting ice-cream ? " Mikey asked Ruby who playfully thought it over before agreeing.

Mikey got a vanilla swirl while Ruby got a strawberry ice cream instead. Mikey reached into pocket to pay but the stand-owner held his hand up to stop him.

" Couples get free ice today." He said kindly to Ruby and Mikey who looked at each other and blushed before looking away.

" We're not, together together, like that." Ruby said nervously but the stand owner simply gave them a sly look.

" Mmhmm, I've heard that one before."

Ruby and Mikey blushed profusely as they chuckled nervously as they walked away and found a bench to enjoy their ice cream in peace.

" I sounded like Nora ! " Ruby said dejectedly, finishing her ice-cream before tossing the cone in the trash and sighing in annoyance.

" Ow, my pride." Mikey said sarcastically, earning a punch in the arm from Ruby.

" Oh be quiet."

" Hey this may be a bad time to ask but the graduation dance is soon, since time flys really fast. But are you going ? "

" I don't know, it's still a while away. Why'd you ask ? "

" No reason, just seeing if anyone else I know would be going. Well we'd better head back, sun's starting to go down."

* * *

Mikey and Ruby had made their way back to Beacon, albeit later than they would have liked.

When they made it, they walked to the dorms together and made their way to Team RWBY's dorm. There, they stopped and looked at each.

" Thanks Mikey, today was fun."

" Yeah it was." Mikey said with a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head.

" Oh I have to tell you. It's a secret, so listen closely." Ruby said suspiciously as Mikey leaned forward. Instead of a secret, she gave him something else.

A quick kiss on the cheek before opening her dorm door and walking inside but not before looking at the shocked Mikey and laughing.

" Really, thank you. I'll see you later." She said kindly before closing her the door.

On the inside of the door, Ruby gripped her chest tightly before leaning and sitting against the door while breathing.

_What was that Ruby !?_

On the outside of the dorm, Mikey put his hand on the cheek Ruby kissed and smiled widely.

" You know", Mikey turned around in shock at the sudden voice, the owner being Ren who was accompanied by Yahto, " If her brother were here, he'd probably have thrown you through the wall." Ren told Mikey whose eyes went wide.

" We're kidding, you seem nice enough. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Yahto to said to Mikey who breathed a sigh of relief, " But don't try anything, he's not here but he entrusted us to look out for her like she was our sister." Yahto added, returning Mikey's shocked expression.

" Kidding, we wouldn't do anything to you. Yang probably would. You've been warned." Ren added as he entered Team JNPR's dorm after nodding at Yahto.

" Were...were you following us ? "

Yahto simply blinked before walking past Mikey and entering Team GRAY's dorm. Once inside, Yahto couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

I skid across the ground and looked up as Ulquiorra reappeared, his cero ready to fire. Suddenly, I felt my mind snap. I reached out and stopped his cero with my barehand, stopping the explosion and nullifying it completely.

Ulquiorra appeared in front of me with a moderately surprised look. " Why the sudden change ? "

" It felt like...someone did something they shouldn't have."

" Involving what ? "

" I...don't know." I shook my head and closed my eyes momentarily but when I did, Ulquiorra was wielding his katana and pointing it at me.

" Now the real work begins." He said to me, as it appeared to rain but what was strange was that rain was green and was falling around Ulquiorra only. I gripped Alastor tightly, the lightning arcing out from the blade.

" Imprison **Murciélago." **

A massive burst of green and black aura was released and fell like green rain but stopped soon after.

" I did not see that coming."

Ulquiorra now sported a of large black bat-wings, his hair was longer and wilder and now his clothing changed as well, becoming more fitting at the top and more like at robe at the bottom.

In his right hand, he generated a green energy javelin, similar to me. I was starting too see why Fury had asked him to train me as well.

He propelled himself into the air above me and pointed a me, charging a cero.

" You're strong for a child, but let's see what you're capable of." He stated plainly, his cero growing stronger. I charged my own cero and aimed at him.

" Cero Oscuras."

My biggest mistake, was probably not taking him more seriously. We fired but Cero Oscuras practically consumed mine. I had only a few seconds to react so I threw both my hands up and felt the pressure of this new Cero. I felt the ground shatter underneath me but I refused to back down.

_" NO ! I REFUSE TO LOSE HERE ! I CAN'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME !_

My aura, now merged, was green with a black outline, began to erupt violently as I held back Ulquiorra's cero. I threw down Alastor and pushed back the Cero Oscuras with nearly everything I could.

Ulquiorra batted it away with his javelin but I saw the look of surprise on his face. I smirked while my aura flared violently before erupting a display of green and black energy.

When my aura settled I had fully manifested, this form was different from most of my others.

" Well it seems we're progressing well. Lesson 3, Hierro."

My wings extended to their full length and I smirked at Ulquiorra.

" Bring it."

* * *

Ashley peeked up from the book she was reading as Ruby cleared her throat get her attention.

" Um Ashley, can I ask you something ? "

Ashley sighed and closed her book as she set it to her right and looked at Ruby.

" So, what's up."

" Well I have this friend and she went with HER friend, who happens to be a guy."

" Ok."

" Well they hung out for the day, like friends but afterwards...well my friend ended up kissing HER guy friend on the cheek. Now she doesn't know what to do."

Ashley resisted the urge to laugh, being inside the library after all.

" Does this 'friend' have a name ? " Ashley asked Ruby who stuttered nervously.

" Lindsay." Ruby said nervously. **( A/N : Yeah I just did that.)**

" Mmmhmm. Well Lindsay," Ruby who squealed lowly in embarrassment at being caught in her lie.

" Be honest, why tell me and not Yang ? "

" I needed a third party opinion ? " Ruby said, it coming out like a question rather than answer.

" Well I suppose I'm glad you trust me enough. So who his it ? "

Ruby shook her head quickly. Ashely put her hands up and nodded. " Ok, no names I get it."

" Well how about this, do you like him ? "

Ruby's finger played with each other as she tried to think.

" I-I guess so. I mean, he's nice, funny and he went out of his way to cheer me and it was fun and all. Then he asked me if I was going to the dance and well..."

" You said what ? "

" I said that I didn't know because it was still awhile away."

Ashley her ear, a habit she did when she was thinking.

" Well you didn't say no. It's obvious that he wanted to ask you."

" Really ? "

" Wow, you're kind of naïve." Ashley teased, making her laugh slightly, causing Ruby to frown and blush.

" You HAVE to help me." Ruby said urgently, while grabbing Ashley's shoulder and shaking her violently. Ashley gripped her circlet tightly, making sure it didn't fall off.

" Ok ok I'll help. "

* * *

" Yo Ying, have you seen Blackbird ? " Ared questioned as Ying as he rifled through his belongings, trying to find his favorite tool. Ying opened one eye, Ared having interrupted his meditation.

" No, ask Miria."

" I don't know where she is." Ared said before plopping into his bed. " From guy to guy, who are you asking to the dance ? "

Ying the one who rarely showed emotion, had a look of nervousness and surprise.

" I-I...um..."

Ared looked at Ying in shock, he rarely if ever acted this way and Ared wanted to get to the bottom of it.

" Who ? "

Ying cleared his throat and regained his composure. " I haven't asked anyone yet."

" Yet ? "

" I had planned on asking Ashley..."

" From Grey's team ? "

Ying didn't answer and Ared took that silence as a yes.

" What um...So how come ? "

" She's smart, funny, really talented at art to, and we have a lot in common."

" I never thought I'd see the day."

" See what day, Ared ? "

" The day you're head over heels for anyone." Ared joked, earning a low growl from Ying.

" We never speak of this...EVER."

" Fine, the others will see you two dancing together anyway."

* * *

**Hellloooo readers.**

**I require 3 OC's for a new story I wanna do. **

**Still in planning stage so but know that they have to follow my OC's name.**

**Team Name is Team Silver ( S_ _ _)**

**Fill it in the way you can and I'll choose who makes it.**

**Good luck, god speed and be sure to leave a review ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

" Within a few days and you've become an expert in what I was able to teach you. Interesting. Well then let's review. Sonido." Ulquiorra stated plainly.

I obeyed and practically teleported before reappearing behind him. But he already was pointing in my directing with a cero charging but he let it dissipate.

" Impressive, not faster than me but I didn't expect you to master it in a few days. Now show me your Cero."

I raised my right hand and pointed in a direction before charging it and firing it a few seconds later, the sound of distortion still accompanying it. I looked at Ulquiorra who, though still had a stoic expression, nodded at me.

" Good. Though you have no talent for a hierro," I lowered my head and sighed in shame before Ulquiorra continued, " your aura protecting you is close enough."

" Well that's impressive. Thanks Ulquiorra, we'll take it from here." Fury said gratefully as she placed a hand on my shoulder. Ulquiorra nodded before turning and waving a hand in front him.

Like the week he arrived, that same black portal like tear ripped open in front of us. Unlike last time, I could feel the force of aura, pure and unspecific emit through it as Ulquiorra stepped in. Before it closed, he looked at me and actually smirked.

" Tell Orihime I said hello." Fury said happily as Ulquiorra nodded and the portal closed neatly and properly, like it never existed to begin with.

" How do you two know each other ? "

" Oh we tried to kill each other a long time ago."

My eyes went wide at the response, though I shouldn't have been surprised, the way she calmly said it was what unnerved me.

" Anyway, training is practically done at this point. 1 month and 2 weeks, of-"

" Of you four putting me through hell and back." I stated bluntly. Death rolled his eyes at me.

" Don't be a wuss, it worked didn't it."

" I've nearly died more times in these 2 months with YOU mainly, than I have in my entire life."

" That means I did something right." Death, crossing his arms and though I couldn't see it, I knew he had a smug expression on his face.

" Anyway, I suppose you can use this last week to recover and relax." Aunt Fury suggested.

" Relax, there's nothing to do here. It's straight ash and sand here. For MILES." I said while pointing in every direction before looking at Death, who I knew still had that smug look behind his mask.

" Deal with it-"

Death stopped and his eyes went wide, along with mine as I felt a burning sensation on my finger, which I realized was the other ring I had made for Weiss and Me to stay connected. It hadn't worked at all since I had left to train, for one reason or another.

Weiss' insignia was burning a violent red, meaning she was in trouble.

" FURY I NEED TO GO NOW ! "

Fury simple smirked before waving her hand and a watery image of what was happening.

* * *

Ruby crashed into Weiss, causing them both to go sailing into the snow.

" Watch out ! " Yang yelled. Blake threw Gambol Shroud, hitting at just the right angle, to cleave the Boarbatusk's head off from the rest of it's body.

Ruby and Weiss shakily got up as a Nevermore crashed into the ground, a giant stab wound courtesy of Dusk, stabbing it through the neck as he flew overhead and rained feather's down feathers at the still large horde of Grimm.

On the opposite end of the village they were defending, Team JNPR was having just as much difficulty.

Ren laid down a swarm of suppressive fire , killing of several Beowulf's while Nora was behind him firing round after round of from her grenade launcher.

Jaune was enveloped in his white aura armor and his spectral was knight was manifested behind him as he cut through incoming Beowulf's along with Pyrrha who was crouched to one knee and firing at any got go within range of her rifle.

Back on the other end, Ruby was crouched and using Crescent Rose as a crutch, along with the rest of her team, completely exhausted and bloodied. The pack of Beowulfs stalked forward slowly, lowly growling, their burning red eyes fixated on their wounded prey but they stopped as Dusk landed behind Team RWBY and screeched loudly, frightening them off.

" Thanks Dusk." Weiss said gratefully, trying to get up but failing before kneeling in pain in the snow.

" Don't try Weiss, we're in no shape to continue fighting." Yang told, herself having nothing left to give.

The same was true for Team JNPR. Nora was clutching Ren tightly, he having took a blow from Beowulf, meant for her.

" Ren...don't leave."

Jaune and Pyrrha kneeled in exhaustion but clutched their shields tightly, forming a feeble wall between them.

On Team RWBY's end, Beowulf's more numerous then before stalked forward, hoping their numbers would allow them to take a Nevermore of Dusk' size.

" I...can still fight," Ruby said determined, using Crescent Rose to pull herself up. Her diamond necklace started to shine dimly before increasing in brightness. " Grey can do, and so can I."

Her necklace shined brightly as a red aura befitting her name erupting from her necklace, a hint of gold outlining it. Her aura formed a pair of red aura wings with a golden outline.

" Ruby..." Yang said in astonishment at her sister's newest transformation. Ruby crouched low and traded out her final mag for her final cross-shot rounds. She pulled the bolt back on Crescent Rose and her red aura wings spread to their full length.

Her vision grew slightly blurred but she focused and took count of everything, she suddenly fell to her knees, her body not able to keep up. Her wings flickered weakly before disappearing.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder of followed, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Until five comets came rocketing to the earth. Three landing near Team JNPR's location and the last two crashing in front of Team RWBY.

Though the smoke was still a Beowulf lunged at the two new obstacles. Immediately, it was sent crashing back into it's back members, the force of what did it forcibly scattered the smoke, reveal two dark cloaks. One had a familiar rose emblem and the other had familiar tatters.

" Grey...Dad..." Ruby said weakly before collapsing but luckily fell into Strife's arms.

" It's alright, dad is here now. Grey, you can mop these up." Strife said to Grey who gave a thumbs up before the sound of thunder became louder and lightning became to crackle from Grey's palms.

Weiss' eyes went up wide as she couldn't actually believe what she was seeing until what followed reassured her.

* * *

On the other end of the village, Fury tended to the wounded but dead Ren as War and Death tore threw the hordes of Grimm, as Pyrrha and Jaune watched in awe.

War stabbed into ground, causing long blades to erupt and skewer and Grimm that came close to him. Any blow that managed to strike him simply was rebuffed by his armor before he retaliated and decimated the creature.

Death, agile as always, cleaved through horde, using Harvester which was in the form of two smaller scythes. A Ursa charged towards him but he rolled across his back and when he landed, the Ursa fell apart into four long pieces running up and down it's body.

A Deathstalker came crashing threw the others and snapped it's pincers out at Death ran up it's tail and flipped into the air. He came back down, Harvester having changed to a giant war hammer, easily crushed it's armored plated body, killing it violently.

War, a giant grin on his face, cleaved through Ursa, Beowulf and others alike, Chaoseater drenched in their black blood and War not letting up his expression. Chaoseater seemed to be glowing red with enjoyment at the slaughter it took part in.

Before he realized it, War had routed a large portion of the horde until a Nevermore arrived screeching violently.

" WAR ! " Death shouted after cleaving a Beowulf in two. War nodded as Death ran at him, full speed and drop kicked at him. War swung Chaoseater, turning the blade on it's flat end, resulting in Death using it a stepping stone and kicking off, plus the strength of War, resulting in Death rocketing at the Nevermore.

Death changed into his Reaper Form and propelled himself with his skeletal wings to get an extra boost. The Nevermore tried to fly backwards but it was too late as Death slit it's throat and impaled it in the base of it's neck resulting in blood curling pained screech as they both crashed into the snow, when they both crashed into the snow, Death prying his scythe from the Nevermore's corpse.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each in shock at the display they had just witnessed.

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing, Strife and the remainder of Grey's family had arrived as if from no where.

That led to another point, one that couldn't have been ignored. Grey had arrived along with Strife. Either he was waiting for something like this to happen or he got their just in time and Weiss couldn't have been more grateful, though through the sweat and blood you wouldn't know.

Grey looked back and had suddenly appeared next to Weiss, who jumped back slightly but was encompassed in a warm hug from Grey, who was careful not to injure her more. Weiss could only hug him in return as she sobbed into his shoulder.

" I-I-I...I missed you."

" I know, I'm sorry but I'm here now. Just give me a minute and I'll wrap this up." Grey said gently before picking up Weiss and setting her down next to Ruby who was smiling weakly.

" You came..back." Ruby said weakly but optimistically. Grey crouched down next them both and patted Ruby's head while offering her a warm smile.

" I promised didn't I."

" Took you...long enough." Yang spoke between heavy pants. Grey smiled and rolled his eyes before brushing some snow of his coat as he turned to face the horde of Grimm before.

A large Nevermore flew overhead, having taking an interest to Grey. It opened it's wings to fire it's feathers but it never actually fired. Grey hadn't moved to dodge or block but he simply was never there, but the sound what sound like a static boom was heard until Weiss looked above the Nevermore.

What appeared to be a green light was shimmering violently until it erupted in a torrent of energy, the Nevermore was forced down and decimated as it crashed into the snow.

Weiss and the others looked on in astonishment as they noticed a pair of real black wings.

" Now sit back and watch what your brother is capable of." Strife said as he didn't need to look as he shot a practically brave Beowulf through it's mask.

" Whoa."

* * *

Weiss and the others looked on a Grey, a pair of black wings from his back as he soared across the battlefield, firing intense waves of green energy, utterly decimating all the Grimm on the field.

The snow turned black, writhed with the blood of the Grimm. Grey spread his wings wide as a flurry of black enraged crows descended to the battlefield.

Weiss looked around and saw Death, one arm extended as he walked amongst the dead bodies of Grimm, directing the crows to their targets.

Next to her, a small black crow landed on a dead Beowulf's head and pecked at it's eye before tearing it out and swallowing it.

Weiss shivered at the sight was filled with relief as Grey descended back to the ground, his wings vanishing in a black mist as if they never were there.

" You ok ? " Grey asked Weiss as he sat down next to her. She noticed he had a distinct scar running down his right eye.

" We're alright now..." Weiss responded gently, wincing at little at the pain in her sides. Grey noticed and gently covered her ribs with the snow around them, dulling the pain slightly.

" Don't push yourself. You're all injured. Man where is Ashley when you need her ?" Grey ended jokingly, Fury arrived with the rest of Team JNPR, mainly War dragging Jaune by the hoody.

" Well their alright now little Ruby and companies turn." Fury said as she crouched down next to team RWBY and began tending to their wounds. To be of help, Grey passed on some of his aura to Team RWBY to help them along a little bit faster.

" She was like you for a second."

" Huh Weiss ? "

" Ruby. She had red wings with a golden outline." Weiss explained to Grey who's eyes went slightly wide.

" Well then, that's a welcome sign. I'm gonna guess that she didn't last well."

" Well it wouldn't have been the first time something like this happened." Weiss explained weakly, being to dizzy as Fury's magic took effect. Grey noticed and placed Weiss' hand in his.

" It's alright, rest up. I'll be here when you all wake up." Grey said gently, Weiss felt heart flutter at his touch but passed off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

While Team JNPR and RWBY were resting up, I decided to check up on Ruby and Weiss.

We peacefully made it to Beacon and they were taken to the medical bay of Beacon. I silently walked into the room Ruby and Weiss were sharing and they were surprisingly awake.

" Hey you two. Thought I'd come check up on you both." I said happily, really glad to be back at Beacon.

" Well since you're here," Weiss said as she sat upright, " I suppose you heard of the dance that's coming up ? "

" Yeah, it's the talk of the school, next to me being back."

" Your ego knows no limits." Weiss said as she laughed at her joke. " So do you want to go ? "

" I don't think you can dance in crutches."

" Very funny."

" I know. Of course I'll go, you know it's really good to be back." I said, earning a sigh of happiness from Weiss.

" What about you Ruby, are you going to the dance ? "

Ruby looked away nervously, mumbling something silently.

" What ? "

" I...might have a date..." Ruby said nervously

_I have the sudden urge to rip someone's head off._

* * *

**A/N : I guess you can say...Lightning Returns ;)**

**Now I can go kill myself**


	10. Chapter 10

The tension was paramount in the air, Mikey dared not breathe, as he was being hunted and was hiding for dear life.

Not by Grimm but something far worse, a protective brother and sister, Grey and Yang were in the hallway and Mikey, thanks to his semblance was able to hide from them but they were too close to risk doing anything he would regret.

" So who is he ? " Grey asked Yang who shrugged.

" No idea, Ruby said that she hung out with a friend. We were all busy trying to cheer Weiss when you were gone so I didn't pay much attention. But it's a GUY-"

" Don't remind me."

" You're going to break his legs aren't you ? " Yang asked slyly. Mikey felt his heart-rate quicken Grey's wolf ears raised themselves as if he was listening for Mikey's heartbeat. They returned to their original hidden position after a short while.

" I'm not. I just wanna talk to him." Grey said sarcastically, cocking the barrel of Death Penalty before placing it on his side.

" Well if you're not I am. No BOY, hangs out with Ruby unless they get our say so." Yang said, crossing her arms and nodding at Grey.

" Bingo."

" Older siblings high-five." Yang said, high-fiving Grey, the sound making Mikey flinch slightly but he kept silent. By all accounts he should be at their mercy if Ruby hadn't tipped him off earlier through his scroll.

Grey and Yang left the hallway, Mikey waited a few more seconds to confirm they were gone before releasing his semblance and becoming visible again. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

" Relax", a voice said behind Mikey, startling him. He turned around quickly to see Ared smirking with his arms crossed.

" DON'T.. startle me." Mikey said quickly. " Wait, how'd you know to come here ? "

" Grey may be the better fighter, but I'm the better Faunus, hands down. My senses are more attuned than other Faunus. Because of that, I could pick up your EXTREMELY faint breathing, though just barely."

Mikey's eyes went wide at the explanation. " That's terrifying. "

" It's how it works."

" So, any tips ? "

" Try not to die."

* * *

" Please let's just talk this through." Mikey said, holding his hands in defeat as Grey and Yang cornered him, Grey aiming Death Penalty and Yang using Neptune's gun, having 'borrowed' it when he wasn't around.

" Hmm ok we'll talk. First off, mind telling us when you got so friendly with Ruby ? " Yang questioned, aiming the rifle just beneath Mikey's waist.

" Ok ok. First, can you two just drop the guns or at least put them away ? "

" No." Grey and Yang answered in unison. Mikey sighed in defeat before a red blur came rocketing down the hallway, knocking Yang and Grey's weapons to the floor and swooping Mikey up in one go.

" The heck was that ? " Yang questioned as she looked at the red blur before it vanished, leaving behind a few rose petals.

Grey and Yang sighed in defeat as the answer went unspoken but known.

* * *

" Your brother and sister are nuts." Mikey said to Ruby who shrugged in response.

" You get used to them. They're just looking out for me."

" By threatening to shoot me ? "

" They're special, but we really need to go talk to them. So you-"

Ruby stopped as Grey appeared behind Mikey. " Gotta borrow Mikey here."

With that Mikey and Grey vanished in an instant leaving a shocked Ruby.

" GREY ! "

* * *

" How...How did you-"

" It's pretty easy to find someone who leaves a trail of rose petals behind." I said to Mikey as we appeared in front of Yang, Neptune's weapon at the ready.

" We just want to talk to you." Yang to Mikey who held his hands up in surrender.

" Ok ok, what do you want ? "

" First off, give us ONE GOOD REASON, we should let you go to the dance with our sister."

I could see a small bead of sweat drop from Mikey's cheek.

* * *

" DAD ! GREY AND YANG KIDNAPPED MY DATE ! " Ruby complained to Strife, who turned from his conversation with his brothers and sister.

" That sounds like an internal matter between you four. I'm sure he'll be fine." Strife said to his daughter who groaned in annoyance and defeat before leaving. When she was gone, Strife and the others continued their conversation.

" She's beginning to unlock her true strength, Strife. That'll make her a target for Absalom as well as from others." Fury stated plainly, though worrying for her niece.

" If that day comes, I won't make the same mistake twice. I let their mother down, not again..."

" Well Strife this is a new side of you, granted a change was massively needed." Death stated, " But you're right...Absalom, the pitiful fool fell to darkness, now a pawn in some demons game."

" True, we can only assume that when they make their move we'll be ready." War added. " Tell me, Grey is at a level only he can show himself how to improve, we've taught him what we could. Ruby is another matter, she wasn't born in touched with her powers like Grey was but now she's beginning to tap into them. Is this an asset or a liability ? "

" Are you trying to say my daughter is a threat to the balance ? " Strife questioned War who shrugged in response.

" I'm saying , we don't know if-"

" SHE WON'T. Grey always made sure she was safe and protected from things that would corrupt her. Sauron nearly succeeded had it not been for her brother."

Death's eyebrow peeked up at Strife response to War.

" Never the less, we MUST be prepared. If the day should come where one of them is corrupted, I'll storm Hell alongside you to bring them back, mainly Ruby. The boy irks me." Death stated to Stife, not knowing to take that as a compliment or insult.

" Thanks ? "

" I need to go find Mortis, I feel like we're going to need some advantages." Death said as a horse, flesh that off rotted skin with bone showing and green wisp like flames around him.

" Come Despair, we're going home." Death said to his mount who snorted in approval as he began a slow trot before picking up pace and leaving out of sight.

* * *

Ying peeked around the corner, or rather a bookshelf to see Ashley and Blake discussing a book they both had recently read.

Ying quickly hid behind the shelf and reached into his pocket and found the laser pointer that Yang had loaned him for this situation. He took a deep calming breath and regained his composure as he aimed the laser pointer on a shelf directly in Blake's line of sight.

She squinted before excusing herself investigate the anomaly that had gained her attention. Ying took this chance to approach Ashley who greeted him politely.

" Hi Ying, what's up ? "

" Nothing, I just wanted to know if you had a date to the dance."

Straight to the point was Ying's preferred method, everyone knew that.

" Yeah, Sage from Team SSSN asked me already." Ashley said to Ying, she didn't look up as she book-marked her page in her book.

" Oh alright." Ying said nicely, trying to hide his broken heart successfully.

" So who are you going with ? " Ashley asked Ying as she got up from her chair and looked around for Blake, who was looking through bookshelves for the red dot that had mocker her.

" No one in particular, just going to hang out with some friends." Ying lied.

" Alright, well I'll see you there." Ashley said to Ying as she left to go find Blake.

* * *

" Approved ? "

" Approved." I confirmed with Yang who nodded in agreement as I grabbed her and Mikey by their shoulders and used Sonido to bring us back to the front of Beacon.

" So we're ok ? " Mikey asked me and Yang.

" Yeah, you seem nice. We can't babysit Ruby forever, as much as we'd like, she grows up. However, we will have Nora break you're legs if you break her heart."

* * *

I plopped down in the shade next to Weiss who gave me a quick welcoming kiss.

" I can see how you used to recover so well, Beacon's doctors know what they're doing."

" I'm just glad you're alright. It really is nice to be back at Beacon and here with you."

" Speaking of that, graduation is soon and then we have a long break until our second year. What do you plan on doing ? "

" I hadn't given it much thought. I might go visit Uncle Qrow, he's still teaching at Signal, or might just stay in Vale. What about you ? "

" Well my mother and father want me to return home, but if I had a reason, I could stay."

I knew what she was hinted. " Well how about we go stay with my uncle, I'm sure he'd be happy to see us and Ruby again."

" That sounds lovely."

* * *

Ying sighed heavily as he walked back to his teams dorm but was stopped by Yang.

" Hey Ying, how'd it go ? " Yang asked slyly, not picking up on Ying's more downer than usual mood.

" It...She already had a date..."

" Oh, who ? "

" Sage." Ying said, a small hint of jealously was present in his voice.

" Hmm, ya I can see it, he's a pretty chill guy."

" You're not making me fell better."

Ying sighed in defeat as he slumped against the wall. He wasn't acting like himself and Yang clearly saw that as she sat down next to him.

" If it makes you feel any better I don't have a date either."

" I don't see how that makes me feel better."

" Well," Yang said, catching Ying's attention. " How's about we go together ? "

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the long waits guys, school has been a real bugger on the writing process but a new chapter should be out by tomorrow**


	11. Chapter 11

It was really good to be back at Beacon. For one reason or another, Ozpin had let me wave off my homework and overdue assignments since I was gone.

But that didn't matter right now, I was happy with everything that was happening right. The dance was rather impressive to say the least, no that would have been an understatement. It was visually impressive, the ballroom was covered from top to bottom with decorations and the music was amazing.

Though Weiss had my full undivided attention. She was wearing an elegant but simple white dress and as always she was wearing a pair of similar heels. I had my hands around her waist while she had her arms around my neck and we slowly danced together.

Though I smiled at Weiss, I along with Yang who was dancing with Ying, were watching Ruby and Mikey, who knew we were watching him and made sure he kept his hands where we could see.

" Over-protective brother."

I turned my attention to the lovely as always Weiss, " Did...did you just make a joke ?"

" Surprised ? A lot can happen in a month."

" I'm so glad Yang didn't hear that."

The crimson blush on her face couldn't have been more obvious.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly and Weiss simply brushed off my remark. The dance was going well, everyone was enjoying themselves, and it was days like these that I enjoyed a change of pace from my old life.

" So we're going to see your uncle, I wonder what he's like ? "

" He's a pretty nice guy."

* * *

Ozpin watched all of students from a floor above as they all danced the night away. He had trained more than his share of students, witnessed many become things they would have never believed possible, be they hero or villain.

Each one had their own unique story and he had found personal favorites in each year but this group of students would leave a mark a particular spot in his heart, for all they had accomplished for their young ages but skills still ripe to grow.

Their first year was ending but they would three more and Ozpin looked forward to seeing what they would accomplish.

* * *

The song that was playing was coming to a slow and peaceful sound as it was replaced by more upbeat tone.

Weiss and I took this as our signal to move from the dance floor and onto the sidelines. I noticed as Ying was dragged to the hyper active dance floor by Yang, and the same was happening to Ren, courtesy of Nora.

In the corner of my eye, I notice Mikey and Ruby in a secluded corner of the room, her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands were on her waist. I didn't take a genius to realize what was going on.

" Oh calm down. If he makes her happy then there's nothing you can do."

" I feel as if you're taking this personally."

" Maybe, you did shatter my father's desk." Weiss said as leaned on my side. She looked at me and asked, " Where'd you get that scar from ? "

" Uncle War, does not hold back."

As I said that Weiss simply shook her head at me.

" Tomorrow is our graduation day, you excited ? "

" Of course."

The music changed again to a more slower song which is when Weiss and I returned to the dance together.

This was a night I didn't want at all to end.

* * *

" So having fun ? " Yang playfully asked Ying who actually smiled at her warmly.

" Yes, thank you Yang."

" Aw don't mention it. Maybe a different type of thank you ? "

" What do you mean ? " Ying asked Yang who rolled her eyes and moved his other hand to her waist as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck as the dance continued on.

" Fill in the blanks."

" You're very...assertive."

* * *

" Ms. Velvet."

Velvet looked down at Sky Jumper who was hiding behind her leg, not used to what was going on.

" Yeah Sky ? "

" How do you know my Papa ? "

" Well we have a friend in common. He wanted to tell you not care what others think about what others think but he had to leave suddenly."

" So you talked to me instead ? " Sky asked, little innocent eyes looking at Velvet who gave her a warm smile.

" Yeah, he instead asked a friend, who happened to be me. So how are you feeling. "

" There's a lot of people."

" Just wait til tomorrow."

* * *

Graduation more of a ceremony to praise teams that had accomplished much and of course, my team was among the finest.

It went rather quickly for one reason or another, mainly cause I was to antsy to start vacation.

I said my goodbyes to my team-mates and each gave me theirs. Ashley and Rouge were going on a vacation around Remnant, mainly on Rouge request and Ashley knowing she couldn't leave her alone, had to tag along.

Blake and Yahto were going to stay at Yahto's village where he grew up.

That left Ruby and Yang who were going back home to Yang's father.

" You two have fun alright."

" Yang, we're both going to Patch." I said to her as we boarded the airship and it took off. Weiss and I got into our seats across from Yang and Ruby.

" Yeah but it's a nice little flight, besides you can fly." Yang said as she winked at me and motioned to the window.

" No. No you are not." Weiss said to me as she glared at Yang and I.

" How'd you even learn to fly, let alone get wings ? "

I shrugged at her question, that was something they didn't need to know about just yet.

* * *

The flight took long enough but when we landed I wasted no time grabbing my bag along with Weiss, Yang and Ruby as we disembarked the airship.

" Good to be home." Ruby said happily.

" Yeah...home.."


End file.
